Missing Link
by Lycan Lover
Summary: After the tragic death of Hermione’s parents a secret is revealed. Being the long lost relative of Blaise Zabini is tough work…like having to see Draco Malfoy when he comes for ‘tea’… Set in 7th year D/HR. Rated T for language in some parts.
1. Losing it all

**Hello everyone out there! Since I had spare time on my hands I decided to get writing again. The ideas just keep coming, I just hope they will work :s **

**I understand that this idea is similar to my first Harry Potter story: Tied to You. But I assure you the plot is very different, as are some of the characters. **

**Basically…this is just a random idea produced in the midst of boredom on a cold, winters day. The only thing that I own is my plot, computer and mind. The characters from Harry Potter DO NOT belong to me. **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**Lycan Lover xx **

**Summary: After the tragic death of Hermione's parents a secret is revealed. Being the long lost relative of Blaise Zabini is tough work…like having to see Draco Malfoy when he comes for 'tea'…**

**Songs: New Divide by Linkin Park**

**Ease My Pain…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Losing it all**

**HERMIONE POV: **

_There I stood frozen in place. _

_Tears slid down my dirt and smoke covered cheeks as I watched the last crumbling wreck of my home turn to red glowing embers. The small muggle street was soon filled with buzzing neighbours all swarming like flies to the scene. I just wanted them to go away, let me have my peace, to mourn on my own. I barely recognised my best friends' calls as they pulled my away from the blaze. _

"_Hermione we have to go, now!" Harry pulled on my arm as Ron, who's hair was now black from the falling ash. I ran with them, stumbling every few steps as tears cascaded down my face. They were gone, all gone! But I had to think of myself now, my friend's. We were still in mortal danger; death eaters followed us. Racing through the small fields and country lanes the masked figures trailed close behind. My breath came in short gasps, my legs felt like rubber from the running. My clothing snagged on branches and the sharp stones cut up my shoes._

"_Stupify!" _

"_Expelliarmus!" Harry and Ron screamed spells at our followers. I just kept running. I stopped suddenly seeing what lay in front of me. They had been driving us here, the gorge! Ron collided with large force into my back sending all three of us over into the darkness. _

I screamed.

Fighting the covers as if it was a terrible monster. Hands pinned me down. My eyes opened swiftly scanning the room. A pair of green ones stared back.

"Hey, you alright Hermione? It's ok." Harry's worried expression comforted me slightly. _Only a dream…_But it wasn't a dream, that event was real.

"What happened? Where's the fire?" Ginny ran in with her wand. _Too late Gin, too late. _I pushed a hand through my hair and sighed.

"I'm fine Harry, Ginny. Just a nightmare." My friend's weren't convinced. Ginny rushed up and hugged me, tears brimming my eyes again. I closed them willingly and cried.

"Shush, it's alright now…"

"I miss them so much, it hurts…"

That was how it was. Both my parents died that night in the fire when a group of death eaters found us. They started the fire… they killed them! That was two nights ago, the night that Harry finally ended the war. Voldemort was dead and the death eaters got what they deserved, well, all but a few whom pleaded and wormed their way out.

So I stayed at the Burrow with my friend's the Weaselys. It was the middle of summer; it would soon be time to go back to my true home, Hogwarts.

However, little did I know what fate had in store for me. My whole life was a big, well-choreographed lie. My name, my future even my blood was a lie.

* * *

"Sorry to bother you Mrs. Weasely but we are here to see Miss Granger." A smartly dressed couple stood in the doorway of the Burrow. A tall man with dark skin and black hair and a woman with caramel coloured hair and a bright smile, clearly aristocratic. Molly eyed them both.

"What do you two want with Hermione?" The man chuckled and smiled sadly.

"We're her parents." This time it was Mrs. Weasely's turn to laugh. She braced her hands up against the doorframe.

"That's a good one. I'm sorry but her parents have been dead for three days. Now if you'll just-" She stopped when the man's expression turned darker. The woman patted her husband shoulder and smiled at Molly. "You're serious?"

Upstairs I was helping Ronald do his Potions homework. None of us had done much of work because of the war, even me. We would be going back to our 7th year and finally get to complete my N.E.W.T.S! Harry sat on the opposite bed a look of utter concentration on his face.

"No, no, no Ron! It's Amortentia not Amorteshia! We did this last year!" I scribbled out his error whilst he groaned.

"You know I'm rubbish at this sort of thing, at least it's not Snape teaching us." Harry looked up from his work.

"He was a great man. Even though he had many flaws and was a really elf's arse of a teacher he was the bravest man I ever knew."

"Well said Harry." I smiled at him. Snape was just one of many whom we lost in the war: Remus, Tonks, Madeye…the list went on forever. Harry nodded. The sound of cluttering footsteps announced Ginny's arrival. When she entered the room her face was grim.

"What is it Gin?" Ron got up to his sister. She looked at me with confused eyes.

"There are visitors for you Hermione." I nodded and got up slowly trying to figure out her expression. Once we were half way down the winding stairs she whispered in my ear. "Just listen to what they have to say before judging Hermione." My eyebrows furrowed together and I stared as she left. _What the?_

Downstairs I could hear the muffled voices from the living room. As I entered the room silence consumed. Three figures stared at me. Molly smiled and waved for me to come in.

"Come in dear." I smiled gently and sat down on the small sofa. The couple opposite looked ready to burst into tears.

"Hello Hermione." The dark haired man grinned at me. I whispered a reply back, there was a sort of warmth coming from him that can only be described as utter happiness. It was infectious, I found myself smiling.

"Oh, Jason look at her…la mia ragazza bella del bambino." The woman's eyes were filled with tears and love. It scared me a little but felt right at the same time.

"Yes Arianna, she is all grown up now. We apologise Hermione you must be confused." I just nodded.

"This is Jason Zabini and his wife Arianna. I don't, I don't quite know how to explain this. I can hardly believe it myself but these are your parents." I laughed.

"Mrs. Weasely my parents died three days ago, in the fire." My face was a hard mask again. "I'm sorry but you must be mistaken."

"We cannot be mistaken dear, your name, your true name, is Hermione Zabini. We left you in the care of Jenny and Michael Granger 16 years ago. And now, we have returned to you." Arianna shed a single tear from her eyes, the guilt and joy that lay inside those green gems made me believe her...not that I wanted to. My head slowly began to shake. _No! This was not possible!_

"Hermione, I know thsi si hard to believe but you must. They have you're birth certificate and...well can't you see the resemblance?" I stared at the two beautiful people across from me, clearly Italian from their dark skin and dialect. And...it was true, Arianna and I shared the same nose, curly hair. She was like an older version of, myself!

_Could it be? Did, am I living a lie? _

"When was I born?" The woman chuckled, her eyes sparkling.

"September 19th, 1979, 4 o'clock in the morning . I remember it was raining and you kept crying whenever your father picked you up." I gaped at her. In reaction I found the small women's arms around me. I security I hadn't felt in a while so I hugged her back.

* * *

"So have you ever apparated before?" I shook my head at my _dad_. It would get some use to but I felt the connection there, the blood connection. The taller man took my hand in his bigger and smiled. There was this sickening sensation, my lungs being crushed. When we stopped moving I gasped holding my chest.

"I never - want to - do that again!" He chuckled and rubbed my back.

"Ok honey, just like your mother, welcome home." Just as I regained control over my breathing again it was gone with the sight before me. A huge mansion stood proudly in the centre of a grand estate.

"This- this is where I live?" My father laughed at my expression. It was even better inside, all decorated with fine stautes, colours and green and silver..._of course!_ A small house elf appeared wearing to my surprise a smart black outfit.

"What do you think Hermione?"

"The house is beautiful, but may I ask? If the house elves are wearing clothes why do they still work here?" He was surprised by my question.

"They choose to work for us, so we gave them clothing. Better to have happy workers then fearful ones." I smiled at him, _he really was my father! _

"Fifi, could you take Hermione to her room to rest." The elf bowed before smiling at me.

"Follow Fifi mistress!" The small being ran up the stairs with excitement. "Oh it is so good to have Mistress finally home Mistress! Fifi and the others were so happy when we heard!"

"Please call me Hermione Fifi." She turned the corner and gasped.

"Oh no Mistress Fif cannot be so informal!"

"How about Miss then?" Fifi smiled back as she opened a large dark oak door.

"Yes Miss!" Then she rushed towards a chest of draws pulling out what looked like my night wear. Looking around at the large red and gold room I found that all of my belongs, well what was left of them, were here. Um, red and gold, gryffindor colours. They must have been spying on me. "You must rest now Miss, Fifi will get you up at 8 o'clock to meet Master Zabini."

"Thank you Fifi, um Master Zabini?" The elf's ear wiggled.

"Miss' brother, good night Miss."

* * *

**So what do you think, does it work? I will be updating tommorrow if anyone is interested.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. My family and the 'guest'

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and support from people wanting me to continue…and so this story has just begun! :D So enjoy the chapter everyone and please I love your comments! **

**Draco: On please you sound like a sap! (I glare) **

**Me: Shut up, it's my story not yours! (Slytherin smirks) **

**Draco: Ah, but you write about **_**me **_**all day long for your…loving **_**fans**_**. **

**Me: I could very easily kill you off but that would mean no plot and the readers would be hurt. **

**Draco: Yes, they all love me not you. **

**Me: AHHH! Sorry about this readers but my muse causes a lot of problems for me when writing. For instance right now he's admiring himself in my mirror. Enjoy whilst I try to write. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: My Family and the **_**guest**_

Tucked up in a thick duvet I sighed in my sleep. Having been up most of the night not being able to sleep I cherished these few minutes of peace. _Oh…what time was it? _Groggily, I pried my tired eyes opened expecting to see bright light from the sun. _Where was that petite elf? Maybe it was too early…_ Instead of the sunlight my gaze was met with a pair of blue eyes. Blinking rapidly to clear my focus I saw the face of a grinning boy right next to mine.

"Arghh!" I screamed jumping off the bed. The boy jumped and his grin left, in his state of surprise he tripped over the lavish golden rug falling flat on his back. I could only stare at him; _he seemed so familiar._ I peered around the corner where he lay. Rubbing he back of his head he turned to me and began to laugh. "Are, you ok?"

"Here I came to surprise you and yet I find myself surprised." He picked himself up and brushed off imaginary dust from his clothes. The boy was taller than me by about a foot, he had dark hair and olive coloured skin…and a brilliant smile. He extended his large hand. I took it gently. "I'm Blaise, Blaise Zabini. It's so good to finally meet you properly Hermione." My eyes widened, I gaped at him.

"Blaise Zabini, of course! I knew I'd heard your name before." He chuckled. A large grin grew across my face. _I had a brother! _I couldn't control myself when I launched my smaller figure at him to embrace him in a hug. He staggered backwards and laughed.

"That's more like it."

"Oh my god, go outside!" I began to push him towards the door; he was much more heavier than Ginny, like rock!

"What are you doing little sister?" He asked form the doorway.

"Go away, Brother or not I have to get changed." I heard his low pitched laugh as I shut the door.

_**CRACK**_

I turned to see Fifi standing by the wardrobe. She bowed to me.

"Good morning Miss. How did Miss sleep last night?" I smiled tenderly at the elf.

"Well thank you Fifi." I grabbed a random top and jeans from a nearby cupboard. The little elf wiggled her ears and left the room. Once I was changed and ready I found the elf waiting patiently outside my door.

"Come Miss, Master and Mistress are waiting." She scurried through the maze-like corridors as I trailed after observing the masterpieces on the walls. Fantastic, old pieces of art and suits of armour hung everywhere. _I wonder if the library has as much old artefacts? A place like this must have tones of books! _

Fifi and I finally reached a set of oak doors; I could the voices of my family from the inside. I paused before entering feeling suddenly anxious.

"Miss should not be worried, it is only Miss' family." She smiled and popped away. I smiled to myself. _Thanks Fifi. Come on Hermione, you're a Gryffindor! Live up to it._ Taking a deep breath I pushed open the door.

* * *

We sat down at a large dinning table all together for dinner that night. Blaise sat next to happily chatting away whilst my parents smiled and joined in. The Slytherin boy was actually very much like a Gryffindor, although more cunning. He had the typical Slytherin smirk. I laughed at something my dad said, he was so more of a father figure… but my heart still felt not right, I missed my former parents.

"Mr.Z- I mean dad, mum I need to know something. Why would you leave us? Why send us away and to separate homes?" The two looked at each other and back at us. Jason opened and closed his mouth trying to find the right words.

"I knew you would ask about this, you're such and inquisitive young witch. Blaise already knows all of this since he asked exactly the same thing 12 years ago. Well, you know about the war. Little do people know but it affected the Pureblood population more than the muggleborns. Pureblood families were being pressured into joining the Dark Lord and his followers, the ones whom did suffered and the ones who didn't…died." I nodded in understanding as my father rubbed his chin. "It was their philosophy that if you were pure of blood then you must hate all others, if you didn't share their views then you were considered a traitor. So for your safety we both agreed to send you both away to live with other families until the end of the war. Blaise was sent to Italy with his grandparents whilst you my daughter were sent to live with close friends of ours. The Grangers were never able to have children and so were delighted to have you. We told them nothing of our affairs, of course, they were muggles." This story was causing him obvious distress as Jason kept rubbing his head, eyes down at the table with clear pain swimming in the green orbs. My mother stepped in holding his hand for comfort.

"Not long later, about a year or so, the Dark Lord was defeated and we brought Blaise home to Zabini Hall. However when we went to collect you form the Grangers we, we couldn't. Seeing you so happy there, and their lives were so much better, we couldn't take you away from that." Tears glittering her eyes as well as mine.

"So you left me there, in knowledge that one day I would return." She shook her head.

"We intended to never reveal your identity, it would only cause you pain as it evidently has. You would live your life as a brilliant muggleborn witch leaving us to stand and watch proudly on." She brushed away a stray tear. "However, things changed when Jenny and Michael were found out. The war had started again and this time we couldn't reveal you as our own."

"But don't you see that by not revealing me caused even more danger. As a muggleborn I was hated by all."

"You were never in danger. If we had exposed you the Dark Lord would have sort you out, tried to use you to get to Mr. Potter. Beside, your brother was always there for you at school." I turned to find Blaise smiling tenderly at me.

"But you were always so horrid, you and Malfoy!" He lowered his eyes.

"If you recall I never said anything, I only stood by and watched incase you ever needed me." Laughter highlighted his eyes. "Although you seemed capable when you punched Draco in the face." I smirked at the memory of the satisfying crunch of his nose.

"What is this Hermione? A pureblood lady does not hit a gentlemen!" Blaise and my mum laughed at my dad.

"Sorry dad but I wasn't a _pureblood lady_ back then." We smirked. It was contagious.

* * *

"Hey can I come in?" Blaise's head appeared around my door.

"Morning Blaise. Of course." He strode in and plonked himself down on my queen-sized bed. I rolled my eyes before turning back to the book.

"Hmm, Divination? But you hate Divination." I looked at him in surprise. His dark eyebrows were together in confusion.

"How in the name of Merlin do you know that?" He raised his eyebrows making me giggle.

"I have my ways."

"I'm studying for our N.E.W.T.S, remember?" He looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"What sort of person studies for six hours?" I glanced at my watch. It was already 2 in the afternoon!

"Me of course." I snapped the book shut and poked him in the ribs to make him get off of my papers. He muttered an 'ouch' before moving so he lay on the other side.

"What did you want?" I was getting slightly irritated.

"What? I can't come and visit my sister whom I haven't seen for years?" I rolled my eyes yet again. "Why don't we get to know each other some more?"

"Ok, we'll play 20 questions. You start."

"Favourite colour?"

"Red. Definitely red." He chuckled.

"Typical!"

"When's your birthday?"

"September 19th." _Wait a minute…_

"But that must mean, that must mean that we're twins!"

"Well done genius, I'm the older obviously." I sighed and shook my head.

"A little arrogant aren't we?" He clicked his fingers making me cringe.

"It's in the blood. Wh-" The door burst open. I gaped.

"Finally I've been looking eve…well, well mate I knew you were being secretive but really, Granger?" My worst enemy none other than the Slytherin Prince of Prats himself stood before me, Draco Malfoy glared at me. His superb blond hair combed elegantly to his head whilst he wore a blue shirt and black trousers. He turned to look at my brother with disappointment. "I thought you had better tastes." My jaw clenched.

"Get out of here!" He looked me up and down.

"Not bloody likely mudblood you _get out_." I was going to punch his face in again.

"Hey, hey easy. Draco man it's not like that. I told you I had something to tell you but you came early I see." He stood up formally, his happy façade gone I seconds. "Draco I'd like you to meet my sister, Hermione." He gestured to me. The ferret gaped at me.

"Mate you've gone mad. That's-"

"Hermione Zabini, my twin sister separated when we were children. She's a pureblood so you better _be nice_ or else. You too Hermione." _Not likely!_ Malfoy just stood there floundering like a fish out of water.

"I-but-she-shes. What the hell?" I couldn't help but laugh at him, his confused expression and utter helplessness. It was perfect! The blond glared at me clenching his fingers. Blaise sat back down on the bed with me covering my giggles with his hand.

"Easy sis! Now where were we?" My face straightened right away.

"But he's still here. Why don't you two go and do guy stuff whilst I study?" He laughed at my whisper.

"Nope, it'll be good for both of you to become more familiar with each other. Drake's my best friend so you'll be seeing him a lot." Both Draco and me made a face. "Oh stop it! You're so immature!"

**DRACO POV: **

I couldn't believe it. My best friend's sister was not only the world's most annoying know-it-all but also the one and only Hermione Granger! And he just expected me to take it lightly! I swear she confounded him or something. That obnoxious, goody two shoes mudblood. But of course, I can't call her that now can I?

It was now 4 o'clock and here I was sitting with the Zabini's and their new addition. I picked at my shirt for imaginary fluff whilst Blaise rattled on about life to a bored looking Grang-Hermione. Her head was resting on her hand as she stared at the fire.

"That's fascinating Blaise."

"Oh fine! If you're both so bored why don't you think of something to do?" He angrily got up and left. I stared at his back before turning slowly to meet the gaze of the frizzy haired lioness. She glared back at me with a look of pure hatred. I couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated. After several minutes of silence she spoke quietly.

"Look Malfoy. I hate you and you hate me, that's established. But can we a least try to be civil, for Blaise's sake." I furrowed my pristine eyebrows.

"Why do you care for him? You've only known him a short while."

"He's family, I love him with all my heart. I've always been so lonely and now I finally have a family, my real family." She looked back at the fire. I nodded. "Haven't you ever felt lonely Malfoy? Ever wished for someone to talk to?" I sneered at her emotionless face.

"Siblings would mean having to share my things. I don't share." She rolled her hazel eyes. Blaise rushed in looking merrier.

"Hey Drake, guess who's here?" I sighed.

"Just tell me."

"Fine mister _I'm-going-to-sulk_, your parents are here."

_**What?**_

* * *

**Well, another chapter done so what do you think? Have I got the characters kind of right? **


	3. Meeting the Malfoy's

**Hello everybody, I seem to be updating daily at the moment shock/horror! I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Thanks to those whom have reviewed and are continuing to read. I love you all! **

**Draco: Oh please! That's disgusting! (Makes gagging noise) **

**Me: How many times have I told you to leave me alone? **

**Draco: Only about 50 but what can I say? Perhaps I enjoy your pitiful company. **

**Me: Right…anyway enjoy the chapter and please review. **

**Draco: This girl has absolutely no life and she's a muggleborn! So please get her to shut up- **

**Me: Malfoy… **

**Draco: -so I can tease and bully her- (I hit his head) Ow! What was that for? **

**Me: We need to talk you annoying ferret! (He smirks) **

**Draco Yes, but I'm a gorgeous annoying ferret and you know it. **

**Song: Run by Snow Patrol **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Malfoy's**

_**Hermione, **_

_**How are you? Sorry for ignoring you the past few days but we've been trying to get our heads around your new life. Ginny says 'hi' by the way; right now she's trying to get me to go shopping with her. Honestly that girl never stops! She's invited you to come to Diagon Alley but we weren't sure whether you could make it. **_

_**Ron's still being moody but he'll could around, you know him better than anyone. He's a little confused and ...upset about the new arrangements. Really, I think he's jealous and well, I think he thinks that you'll turn into one of those pureblood prudes. **_

_**Write as soon as you can. **_

_**Love **_

_**Harry **_

I smiled at the parchment and traced the name of my best friend's writing with my little finger. Yeah, I remember the _incident…_

"_Ron just stop and listen for a second!" _

"_No Hermione, I can't, you're leaving us to run off with two people you've never even heard of before. You're ditching us for some purebloods leaving us high and dry!" Ron's face was tomato red as were his ears. He stood in front of me sending deathly glares me way. My heart, which was already filled with so much pain, was going to burst. _

"_You know it's not like that." _

"_Ron just calm down-" _

"_Don't tell me to calm down Harry!" He screamed at his friend before turning to face me again. "You promised me, promised us, that you would never leave my side again. In the war, the halls of Hogwarts REMEMBER!? Well you're breaking your promise to me and to Harry. But, he won't stand up to you, no one will, except me." A single salty teardrop fell from my cheek as he spat his speech at me. Harry stood by my side facing his best friend with square shoulders. _

"_Listen to yourself! It's all in that thick skull of yours, it's NOT HERMIONE'S FAULT!" They continued to shout things across the small bedroom of the Burrow for what seemed like hours. _

There was not a day since that event that I hadn't wished Ron to see reason. I had loved him as a close friend since we were children and now…here he was doubting and questioning my trust. I picked up my quill and dripped it in the black ink twice.

_**Harry, **_

_**Thanks for replying and I'm fine. Life in the Hall is so much more difficult. It's good to finally have a sense of belonging, a loving family, after all the things that have happened to us. Tell Gin I said 'hi' and yeah sorry I can't accompany you, you'll have to suffer alone Harry! My mum and dad have decided to throw a party for me, a kin of welcome gift. Both of you are invited to come…that is if you want to. It would be so good to have people Ii know there. **_

_**Must warn you though, life here isn't so great when your brother's best friend is none other than Malfoy. But I'll survive. Got to go, see you soon. Send my hellos to the rest. Especially Mrs. Weasely.**_

_**Love **_

**Hermione**

"Here you go Hedwig, go straight back to Harry now." I stroked her pure white feathers as she hooted collecting the note and soared out of the window and into the setting sun. Seeing the beloved owl made me think of my own familiar: Crookshanks. My darling cat was gone along with my parents. I didn't know if he managed to get out of the house before…

I didn't want to think about him cold, tired, injured all on his own somewhere. I shuddered at the thought. Cleaning away my utensils there was a knock at the door.

"Hey sis, we've got guests." I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Let me guess…Malfoy and his parents?"

"Correct." I nodded and he left. _Remember what happened last night? Must be civil Hermione, must be civil. _

****

_I slowly stepped into the large sitting room with my head held high. Nothing to be ashamed of… or hide. Draco waltzed in first with Blaise, his usual smirk in place. Blaise took my hand gently in his much larger, rougher one, it was comforting to have a big brother like him there especially now. Four figures were perched on the chairs around the coffee table. I recognised Malfoy's parents immediately with their pale skin and typical sneering faces. My father turned and grinned._

_"Ah, here they are. We were beginning to wonder if you got lost." I smiled at him._

_"I found them having a staring match in the drawing room." Blaise chuckled he turned to us. "I honestly don't understand why you hate each other so."_

_"Well Blaise that is a story for another time. Mother, father I didn't know you were coming." His face was an emotionless mask of stone. His pale features made it even more realistic. Lucius Malfoy put down his wine glass and stared at us with cold eyes._

_"We simply wished to see our good friends Draco and their new daughter." I found the odd sensation of exposure cover my skin. I wanted to hide from the prying eyes. "Well well, Miss Granger or Zabini as it is now. You have turned out to be a beautiful young women." I blushed. "My wife and I would like to apologise to you for our behaviour towards you over the past years. It was uncivil and cruel but I'm afraid people don't change." He took a sip of the red liquid._

_"Hermione dear, can I call you that?" I nodded to Mrs. Malfoy. "We would like to start over, being good friends with your parents we all feel bad for what happened to you." I cast my eyes down and clenched my jaw to stop the flow of angry words._

_"Speak for yourself." I heard Draco's harsh whisper when no one else did._

_"I understand and I thank you both. I know that you were simply carrying on what you were both taught as children and as the say old habits die hard." They nodded. I turned to my parents looking for reassurance. "It would be an honour to become acquainted with you both."_

_"Excellent!" Lucius smirk grew. _

_Later that evening after dinner the Malfoy's finally decided to leave. Don't get me wrong it turned out that Malfoy's parents were nice people when you got under the harsh exterior. But Draco didn't change. He was very quiet all evening surprisingly. I wondered what was wrong with him. _

****

"Hermione dear!" Narcissa extended her arms to me in welcome, a small smile spread over my face. I embraced her awkwardly. Draco trailed after her looking miserable. He looked up at me with widened eyes. I couldn't hold back the sly smirk from my face.

"That look doesn't suit you Draco."

"What happened to you?" I raised my eyebrows: a superior essence surrounding me.

"I could ask the same thing." I knew exactly what he was on about. My mother thought since I was now a_ Zabini_ and a pureblood I ort to look and act like one. So Narcissa and Mum took me down to the finest salons and shops in Diagon Alley, fixing my frizzy hair to smooth curls and clothes _suitable_ for a pureblood witch. I had on a midnight blue day dress with small black shoes. His steel grey eyes followed my retreating figure into the sitting room where Blaise was sitting cross-legged on the sofa. I laughed when mum scolded him and he jumped 3 foot in the air.

"Morning Mrs. Malfoy, Drake!" His grin spread from ear to ear as he strutted over to his friend. I rolled my eyes at their gestures and stuff. _Immaturity at it's worst! _

"Right come on boys, Hermione, into the ballroom please." My mother clapped her hands together and whispered something to Narcissa. We looked at her with cautious expressions.

"Why mum?"

"It's time for dancing lessons!" We all groaned. "Oh come on. Hermione I'm sure you need practise."

"As do you Draco, now in." We all trudged into the vast room. Narcissa was accompanied by two house elves from our home called Rovi and Silus. Slow music began to play. I leaned against the grand piano with the boys. "Look sharp children!"

"Now Blaise I want you and Draco to teach Hermione. We all know how good you are Mr. Malfoy." We all pulled faces. I looked at Draco with a disgusted expression as if he would bite me.

"Hermione be nice, Draco won't bite." _Want to bet?_ Blaise smiled and nodded so they would leave. When they did we all sighed.

"Blaise do we have to?" I whined.

"Oh come on, this could be fun. Track 3." Immediately the player began to play another piece this time slightly faster. "Now Hermione put your left hand in mine and your right on my shoulder. I stiffened as he put a hand around my waist. "Good now-"

"Um, Blaise I have danced a waltz before." He blushed.

"Fine, if you do then you can dance with Drake." He smirked. _Damn that boy! _

"What?" Draco stared at him with wide eyes. Blaise raised his suggestively.

"Come on Drake, what you got to lose?" He eyed us for several seconds before strutting over. I snorted.

"If you're trying to scare me it's not working." I found his hands securely around my waist and hand pulling me sharply against his taller frame. Intense grey eyes stared back. He leant close to my ear causing me to freeze as he began to sway softly.

"Then I'll have to try harder." I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he pulled away smirk in place.

"Blaise I don't appreciate your friend trying to molest me." Blaise chuckled from his position on the piano.

"Don't worry, Draco knows what happens to people that hurt the ones I love. Don't you Drakey?" Draco's lips twitched.

"Yes Blaisey Poo." I laughed.

"You're like an old couple!" Malfoy put on a false expression of hurt.

"Would an old person look this gorgeous? Or be able to do this?" I furrowed my eyebrows not understanding, until he picked up the pace spinning me around and around so much my head span as well.

"You're-so-vain!" He laughed.

"At least I'm not a know-it-all." I glared at him when we stopped. The blond Slytherin simply smiled back at me.

"Some gentlemen you two are!" I stormed out of the ballroom blushing madly as the two boys laughed. I ignored the worried expressions the two women sent me as I flew upstairs. All I heard was a shout:

"DRACO MALFOY, BLAISE ZABINI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?"

* * *

**Tadah! On my third chapter now! YAY! Please review and read the rest tomorrow **


	4. I'm better!

**Morning people! How is everyone today? Are we all ready for some nice reading? I've been so bored lately, so writing is the thing that interests me most at the point…and Christmas of course! HAPPY LATE CHRISTMAS TO ALL! **

**Draco: I would like to say something… **

**Me: Oh boy here we go… **

**Draco Hello to all my adoring and beloved fans out there! As you well know there is only one Slytherin sex god here and he - (muffling sound) **

**Me: Sorry about that folks, he's been a bit off lately. Oh wait that's just himself! (Draco grumbles) **

**Draco: I don't know why I bother coming here anymore! **

**Me: Me neither but I know you _just love_ my company!**

**Draco: …**

**Based of the song 'Anything you can do' from Annie get your gun. Just for fun!**

**Song: This is Halloween for the ball scene. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: I'm better! **

I walked into the vast, marvellous space of the Zabini Library with a smile on my face. Ii got to spend a few precious hours in here until my mother decided to pull me away to get ready for my party…_great joy!_ It was perfect, total silence in the warm, sunlit room with no brother's or Malfoys to annoy me! Ah, this was the life.

An hour later I was on my fifth book about Herbology. Just was my eyes scanned the inked words I began to hum to myself feeling content. Then the song came. It was very rarely that I sang to myself but I was just in such a good mood…

"Anything you can do I can do better."

"I can do anything better than you." _Ah an echo…wait a minute!_ I looked up from the paper pages of my book to see a smirking Slytherin leaning against the doorway. _So he wanted to lay with the lioness did he? _

"No you can't."

"Yes I can." He chuckled at me.

"No you can't!"

"Yes. I. Can!" I looked back at my pages. Finding it hard to concentrate with him here. _Was it me or were we singing the last few lines?_

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Blaise but he isn't here so tormenting his sister is just as much fun!" I ignored him and began to hum. He started to sing the song again.

"Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."  
"No, you're NOT!"

"Yes, I AM! YES I AM!" He smirked at me circling the desk I was sitting at.

"How do you know a muggle song anyway Mister _high and mighty_?"

"There are a lot of things you don't known about me. For example… I can live on bread and cheese."

"And only on that?" I raised my eyebrows; this song game was getting silly.

"Yes."

"So can a rat! Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter. I can sing anything sweter than you!" By now my voice was coated in sugar and he smirked back at me.

"No you can't." He replied smoothly.

"Yes I ca-a-a-a-an."

"No you ca-an't." He even moved closer.

"Oh yes I can." My voice was growing sweeter and smoother by the second until both our voices were honey coated. "Malfoy lets stop the silly song 'I can do better than you' nonsense! Besides we already know that I'm the best around here." I stood up victorious as he raised an arched eyebrow.

"Oh?" He moved closer to me, I tried to back up. "Can you bake a pie?"

"Nope."

"Neither can I." We stared at each other for a second just blinking, _what the hell was going on?_

"I think someone's playing a trick on us." Whipping my face around to the library door I saw a pair of feet sticking out. The sound of melodious laughter coming from the figure. After glancing at each other we simultaneously got out our wands and approached the door.

_One…two…three! _We jumped out baring our wands at none other than a hilarious looking Blaise. He was rolling around on the floor in laughter.

"BLAISE ZABINI!" His fits of giggles stopped and he smiled sweetly at us.

"Hey sis, mate. I didn't know you could sing Drake!" Draco turned bright red before running after the retreating form of Blaise with his wand. Shouting every possible insult he could think of.

"Boys!"

* * *

"Honey are you ready?" I heard my mother knock on the bedroom door. I was frozen in front of the long mirror simply staring at what I thought was myself. Fifi stood next to me grinning.

"Miss should not be worried, Miss looks beautiful!"

"Thank you Fifi, but it'll take more than beautiful dress and some hair spray to make this look pretty!" I frowned as my hand ran over the soft midnight blue silk on the dress. My hair had been fastened up into a bun on my head with a silver snake clasp. Taking a deep breath and turned towards my doom.

"Yes mum!" Arianna walked in, in her elegant golden coloured dress. She smiled at me.

"Oh, my baby girl's all grown up! Bella! Well done Fifi!" Te small elf smiled and bowed towards her mistress before scurrying off. My mum hooked her arm in mind and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry darling, it will be fine." I gulped.

As we descended the long winding staircase I could that the walls were decorated in red and green, silver and gold, my favourite colours. The guests had arrived, people I had never seen before along with those whom I had seen at the Ministry. Everyone was dressed smartly and looked far better than myself! Mum gently squeezed my hand. I frantically looked around to see a face I recognised. My father stood talking with some men form his business whilst my brother, the annoying prick who was going to die for earlier events, was standing with Draco Malfoy and some others. I recognised one of them as Pansy Parkinson, the biggest bitch in school! For some reason though my eyes clung to Draco, his well tailored robes and slick blond hair, the way his mouth moved as he laughed or spoke.

"Ah, ladies and gentlemen. You all know of how we have struggled over the past years. We have fought and some of our close friends even risked their lives to make the wizarding world a better place. Well, all of our endeavours have paid off and as a result I am very proud to introduce to you my daughter. To Hermione Zabini!" Everyone raised their glasses and looked appraisingly at me, it was surreal seeing all of my enemies welcome me so.

"Hermione Zabini!" Everyone smiled and clapped as myself and my mum reached the bottom of the grand staircase. My dad hugged me looking so proud. Even Blaise had his chest puffed out and a radiant smile gracing his olive features. The happy mood was infectious and soon I was smiling too. Then the dancing started. Brilliant music filled the vast ballroom as figures twirled around like leaves on an autumn's day. Blaise hooked my arm.

"So little sister, how are you finding the party?" I giggled.

"It's amazing! I didn't expect to be welcomed so."

"Most here feel guilty about how they treated, to be honest they're afraid of father if they did anything to you. He can be very influential." We chuckled walking towards the laughing group of teenagers. Faces turned to us. Pansy Parkinson grinned at Blaise before smiling at me.

"Hermione, it is a pleasure to meet the long lost relative of Blaise." She bowed her head to me, I looked around confused. _What should I do? I know what I'd like to say to her!_ "I'm, well we all are, very sorry for our conduct over the past years will you forgive us?" I groaned mentally.

"Of course Pansy." She grinned and embraced me. The others shook my hand and smiled. Draco simply stared at me, I tried to ignore it. A flicker of black and red hair caught my eye.

**DRACO POV:**

"Harry, Ginny!" Hermione ran towards Scar head and Weaselette, the two turned and embraced me in a bear hug. "It's so good to see you two! You have know idea two much I missed you both." I sneered at the sickening display.

"Jealous are we Draco?" Pansy smirked at me looking over at the three.

"Potter just can't stay out of other people's business."

"Let her choose Draco, trust me, she'll come around. Once she sees Potter and the Weasely for what they really are she'll come." Her smirk spread to mine. I had to admit, pansy could be cunning, and clever when she wanted. _Typical Slytherin. _

"Madam, may I have this dance?" Pansy giggled as Blaise bowed before her. She took his hand leaving me alone to wonder. I watched as his sister smiled and laughed with the two infiltrators. It was fine until Potter looked over at me, sending deathly glares my way. _Show time!_ Smirk in place I strutted over looking the part.

"Potter, what a surprise! What so we owe this magnificent visit with the Weaselette as well?" The red head turned bright red much to my satisfied.

"Go away Malfoy. We don't want you ruining tonight!" I chuckled.

"Ms. Zabini may I have the next dance?" I extended my hand towards the brunette only to get laughed at.

"Uh, since when do you want to dance with an ex-muggleborn? Thanks but I'd rather dance with a troll!" Potter and Ginny laughed as I glared at her.

"You'll regret that decision later. See you soon Potter." I left the chuckling bunch to fine some more sophisticated company.

We had been at this boring ball for over 4 hours and all I had been doing was:

**1 – fighting off the giggling young girls from my handsome figure.**

**2 – staring, no correction, sneering at _Hermione Zabini_ laughing and having a good time with Potter!  
**_  
_I wasn't jealous, nope not me, never. _I mean yeah she was very pretty for Granger but not enough for someone like me. Nope. She's far too smart…and witty…and completely annoying…and gorgeous…__**WHAT!?**_ I mentally kicked myself for thinking such a thing. My eyes followed the sound of my mother's voice as it rang loud and clear in my ears. Head turned slightly to the left I saw her and Mrs. Zabini out of the corner of my eye. They were gossiping, gesturing towards myself and then at someone else.

_Parents!_

****

"Blaise darling? We have a favour to ask of you." Arianna called softly to Blaise whom smiling waked over to her and Narcissa.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Sly smiles graced their faces.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Draco and Hermione lately? Anything unusual?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's what we thought. So we would like you to help us…a mission of some sorts."

"I'm listening."

****

Rolling my eyes I looked away back to where I could keep a close eye on Potter. _The conniving little troll whom everyone adored so. _In the middle of my insulting someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Blaise," I noticed the anxious look on my friends face." What's wrong?"

"You keeping a close eye on Potter?" I nodded whilst grumbling;

"Stupid golden child Potter!"

"Can you do me a favour and keep a close eye on him and his red head girlfriend? I have this feeling that Hermione is getting upset by them." He gestured with a nod of his head over to where they stood. It was true; Hermione was looking down at the floor a frown on her lovely face. Scar head was talking to her whilst the Weaselette stared at her.

"Don't worry mate, your sister's safe with me." He snorted and patted my shoulder. I stared at his back as he retreated into the sea of dancing people. I smirked. I could hear the invaders harsh whispers as I approached my target. From my position I saw their angry faces, Hermione's tear filled eyes. They left leaving the hurt girl on her own holding back tears. Usually at a time like this I would be in hysterics…but today was different.

"Everything alright Miss?" She jumped as I appeared at her side. Turning her head from me she gulped in deep breaths.

"Fine, go away Malfoy."

"You're beginning to sound like Potter…"

"I said I'm fine! Just leave me." Sorrow for the weeping girl tore me up inside, something I rarely felt for anyone but myself. Placing a hand on either shoulder I turned her to face me.

"Come walk with me." Outside the sky was littered with tiny glittering stars. With the moon shining gracious down the gardens were illuminated. We walked side by side, as equals. _How strange?_ She remained in silence, as did I.

"What happened? Did he do anything to upset you?" I heard her sniffle.

"Did Blaise bribe you to see me?" I looked at her shocked. A small sad smile touched her face. "We both know that you couldn't care less about me so stop pretending."

"Your brother didn't bribe me Hermione, you were upset and I came to help. Now will you tell me what's wrong or do I have to beat the snot out of Potter to find out?" Surprisingly she laughed.

"It was nothing, just something Harry said about Ronald, and we started fighting." I hooked my arm in hers gently as she shuddered. _Must be the chill in the air. _

"If you're sure, come one your party's waiting."

"I don't feel like attending for any longer."

"I know that my parents wish to see you before you go." She gazed up at me with glittering eyes.

My father walked into the dimly lit library leaving myself to trail behind. Glancing back I could see both mothers and Mr. Zabini staring in.

**HERMIONE POV:**

Lucius walked with me into the silent library, a sanctuary for me that was ruined by his presence. The cold looking man smiled at me with some warmth as he lead me to the table that held a large object covered in silver silk.

"I have something for you Miss Zabini, we hope that it will cheer you up." He gestured for me to go to the table. Slowly I reached forward and pulled on the soft silk cover. It fell back revealing the treasure that sat sleepily in side. An owl as silver as the cloth peered up at me with large black eyes. She hooted softly once bringing a smile to my face.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, I don't know what to say. But, thank you so much." The older man smiled back at me and watched as I undid the latch to the cage. Excitedly the small owl hooted louder as she spread her shining wings to the extra room. She flew around the room stretching herself before settling on my shoulder to nuzzle against my neck in gratitude. I chuckled stroking her delicately soft feathers with a finger.

"I'm glad you like her, owls are very loyal creatures, perfect for a bright witch such as yourself."

"Does she have a name?"

"Ophelia. I'm sure Draco can help you to train her." I turned to meet the steel gaze of Draco Malfoy. I lowered my eyes as his gaze became piercing. Such a strange night, very different from my expectations.

**

* * *

**

That's it I'm afraid. What did you think all you happy readers out there?


	5. This is not me

**Hey readers, how are you all today? I hope you're all enjoying this story even though it's just started. I estimate that it will be about 20-30 chapters long. I'd like to say thank you for all the constructive criticism that people gave me, your comments helped me a lot with the rest of my plot and I might use some of the ideas given, thanks again guys! Happy reading! ****J **

**Draco: Please…it's a good thing you're writing about me otherwise I'd have to kill you. (I roll my eyes) **

**Me: And once again the annoying Malfoy is back! He just doesn't understand the meaning of 'not welcome'. **

**Draco: You know you can't resist my male charm. (Smirks evilly) **

**Me: Oh yeah, did I mention that Harry and Ron are coming over for tea? (His face pales) **

**Draco: Potter? Weasel? YOU INVITED THOSE JERKS OVER? **

**Me: Ah, is little Dracy scared? Haha, see you later people! **

**Song: Ignorance by Paramore! YAY!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: This is not you**

It was mid afternoon and the rare English sunshine was sending lovely warm rays through the window of the carriage. I leant against the soft cushion of the train carriage simply staring out at the fields. Ophelia was perched on my right shoulder nibbling at her feathers; she never left my side since I was first given her. We just, for lack of a better word, 'gelled' together, like two long lost pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. She was at the moment my best friend. Harry and the others had not written to me since our argument at the party.

_"Why can't you just talk to Ron?" _He had said.

_"You're too stuck up to see that he loves you, that's the reason for his behaviour Hermione! Your new power's gone to your head." _

I rapped my arms around me tightly and stuck my eyes as if to block out the bad memories of our fight, we never fought before the war. Dumbeldore once said that _'we are only as strong as we are united, and weak as we are when we're divided'_. That was proved in the war, friends fighting friends, family hurting family…it was never ending.

Waiting inside I was alone. The other Gryffindors had rejected me from the carriage, I never felt more alone. You should have been there, seen their sneers and stares of complete and utter disgust, hatred. There was no trace of pity to be found. So now here I sat, alone in an empty carriage with just my beloved bird for company.

"Hey sis, what's up?" I looked up at Blaise before returning to my staring.

"The sky."

"Ha ha, very funny now tell me what happened." The seat moved as he sat next to me, his larger weight causing it to slope.

"Nothing, just nothing. Where's your friends." He smiled a toothy smile for me.

"With the other Slytherins of course, but more importantly why aren't you with the Gryffindors?" I narrowed my eyes.

"They don't want me and I don't need them. I'm not some little girl Blaise, you're not my keeper!"

"I'm your brother Hermione, family protect each other. Family look out for each other and don't snap their heads off. When you learn that I'll be in the carriage." Frowning he left the apartment bumping into someone, I could see his deadly glare from the window at him or her. I looked back at the darkening sky, tiny specks of light appearing from the clouds.

"Um, Hermione?" I knew that voice. Taking a deep breath I turned to see Harry and some others at the door. Trying to keep my face emotionless I stared at them.

"I think you're lost, the Gryffindor carriage is the other way." His mouth twitched.

"We can to…to apologise." I raised one arched eyebrow at him. "I shouldn't have gotten mad at you at the party, I was just so, so angry that my two best friend's were splitting us up after all this time. All the things we've done together Hermione, I can't just forget them." A small smile graced my face.

"We did do some pretty amazing things didn't we?" Harry smiled back. From behind him I could see the tips of red hair like flames. Harry looked back at the boy whom used to be well known to me, he was foreign now.

"Hermione, can I talk to you please?" I sighed staring at Ronald with cold eyes.

"Ronald Weasely, how _nice _of you to finally _grace me_ with your presence." The look in his blue eyes made me heart soften, he looked like a lost puppy out in the rain. Harry and Ron stepped into the apartment closing the door; they sat down across from me.

"Hermione, I don't know what I can say to you to make you see how sorry I am. Probably can't but a guy can try. I overreacted and, and hurt you." I snorted.

"I don't think you understand how badly you tore us apart Ronald, you screamed a speech about unity and that 'I was tearing us apart', you're the biggest hypocrite I know…apart from Malfoy." He looked down in shame. A smile touched my lips. "But I can forgive you, only if you promise never to act like a prick again." He grinned before jumping on me. I was squeezed in a bear hug form the now larger Ron. Harry laughed at us; Ophelia jumped startled at the attack and flew to the bars at the top and a luggage rail.

"So the golden trio, we're back together again?" Harry and me laughed, I dragged Harry into the hug and we were all smiling, laughing, and just like we were 12 again! For one peaceful second I was never happier, but peace must always give way to war. And this war's name was Draco Malfoy. My smile faded and I froze. Malfoy too at the door and he stared at us. Harry and Ron turned to and glared at the window.

"Malfoy." The door side open as a graceful blond Slytherin walked in slowly sneering.

"What do you want here Malfoy?" He looked own at Ron with a superior look.

"I came to speak with you but I see you have _company._" He looked at me and nodded before leaving hastily. The three of us remained in silence just blinking at each other. Then the laughter started, Harry first, then Ron then myself.

"Oh man! Did you see, his face?" Ron muttered between giggles.

"You were, he was, stupid Malfoy! Respecting the once 'mudblood'!" I laughed at Harry so hard my sides hurt. This was going to be a good year!

* * *

"So, who's the owl from?" Ginny stroked the bird's soft feathers as she cuddled into my neck, frightened of the large humans.

"It was a gift form Lucius Malfoy!" Her mouth formed a large 'O'.

"You're kidding! Lucius Malfoy?" She laughed. "It's so good to see you happy again Hermione, it's just like old times. You're still in our dormitory aren't you?" I chuckled at her and nodded.

"Should be after all we're 7th years now. What classes have you taken?"

"Um, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and Astronomy, you?"

"I wanted to take them all but I couldn't, so I took Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology and History of Magic." Ginny squealed.

"We have two classes together!" I laughed at her excitement.

* * *

The carriage journey to the castle was short, _thank Merlin! _Soon we were all sitting at our tables with the others. It would be strange not to see Dumbeldore stand up at the post, instead McGonagol took his place as Head Mistress. _Oh sugar, they're going to introduce me! _After her messages she looked towards me, I tried to shrink down in my seat but the way Ronald was sitting made it awkward.

"And finally, we have recovered some very special news. Due to arrangements and the sad loss of many during the war against the Dark Lord Miss Hermione Granger shall now be known as Hermione Zabini," She raised her glass to me and smiled," Welcome back Miss Zabini." Everyone else raised their goblets in a toast. All eyes burned into my front and back. I stared at Blaise whom sat smugly at the Slytherin table. _He was going to die!_

Ron as usual was stuffing his face with as much food as possible. _Disgusting boys!_ Ginny had scolded him twice during the feast already whilst Harry just laughed. After my, introduction, there had been many people whispering and staring. It was uncomfortable for me, not to mention the way Ron kept looking at me. Three times had I looked over from a conversation to find him looking at me with a smile on his face. I looked to Harry whom just looked at Ginny, his girlfriend now.

All 7th year students had to stay behind for arrangements. There was a long list of all the people that were sharing a dormitory; to promote house unity all the houses were jumbled up. That meant we could be sharing with Slytherin! This year only about half of our former year had stayed at Hogwarts, many had moved on to other schools or work.

"Everyone please be seated. Now this year, due to low numbers, there will be two dormitories, one in the west tower and the other in the dungeons. Because you are all responsible young adult we trust you to share dormitories with other housemates sensibly, and with mixed genders. The list is over here." McGonagol placed the list of the table whilst the herds of people gathered around. I groaned mentally.

**_West Tower: _**

**_Neville Longbottom _**

**_Luna Lovegood _**

**_Katie Bell_**

**_Lucy Dickens _**

**_Seamus Finnigan _**

**_Dean Thomas _**

**_Theodore Knott _**

**_Cho Chang _**

_Yeah, ok so I was in the dark, secluded dungeons. Great! Just great!_

**_Dungeons:_**

**_Blaise Zabini _**

**_Hermione Zabini _**

**_Harry Potter _**

**_Ronald Weasely _**

**_Draco Malfoy_**

**_Pansy Parkinson _**

**_Hannah Abbot_**

**_Ginny Weasley _**

"Oh no, look at all the Slytherins!" Ronald and Harry looked at each other, I laughed at his outburst.

* * *

**That's it for now guys, see you soon!**


	6. Fate sealed in a second

**Hiya everyone! I'm back again with the next chapter. I've finally got my entire plot sorted out, so I have a sense of direction again ****J In this chapter we see that things start to get complicated so keep up with me ok? Oh, and did I mention that I have guests?**

**Harry: Yeah, nice place you have here Lycan. **

**Me: Thanks Harry, um…where's Ron? (Dramatic scream heard) **

**Harry: Quick! (Run into kitchen) **

**Ron: Malfoy get off me you dirty piece of – **

**Draco: Shut up filth, if you had any sense you'd stay quiet! **

**Me: DRACO MALFOY! (Both boys look up from their positions on the kitchen floor. Draco has Ron by the collar with his wand up against his throat) **

**Draco: Come to see the show Lycan? **

**Harry: Malfoy you get off him this instant! **

**Me: Draco, if you let the Weasely go I'll let you…I'll let you eat my chocolate bar. (He laughs) **

**Draco: Please, you'll have to do better than that. (Gets off Ron and stands in front of me smirking) **

**Me: Um, Harry why don't you take Ron upstairs to my room. I'll have to see you soon readers, um, this may get tricky! **

**Songs: Hot n Cold by Kate Perry**

**Lost by Red for Draco's Pov. You'll see why. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fate Sealed in a second **

It had been three weeks since our return to Hogwarts and the first few leaves were beginning to fall from the Whomping Willow. My friends and myself had been put in a dormitory with Slytherins, the sneaky, cunning bunch of wizards and witches. The dungeons were dark and rather scary, of course that's were the Slytherin common room was!

I was walking outside giving Ophelia a chance to spread her wings, after all today was our day off, a day free from lessons and the annoying first years. My owl swooped and dived in and out of the crisp air hooting at me in excitement. I laughed at her whilst marvelling at her beauty. The morning frost crunched underneath my feet with a satisfying sound. Suddenly a large bird flew at full speed towards Ophelia causing her to dodge. She had had speed on her side as the black bird sped after her. I stood still watching their aerobic dance as they flew together in circles and then split off only to join again later.

"Nero!" A voice called and the eagle owl flew back to his master. I turned to see whom it was only to find myself frowning. Draco Malfoy was walking towards me with a cold expression. He was wearing a long black cloak and shining boots that reflected the sun's rays. I simply stared at him frozen to the spot. "Hermione." He nodded a6t me before strutting straight passed, bird on his shoulder. My eyes followed his retreating back as he trudged through the grass. Ophelia settled on my shoulder gently nuzzling my neck, but my eyes still stuck on the blond boy. Then I did something that the old Hermione would never do.

"Draco, DRACO!" He turned his head to my voice as I ran up to him but he didn't stop.

"What do you want Zabini?"

"So it's back to second names is it?" He didn't meet my gaze but stared ahead. "Look, what happened? Ever since the train journey you've been all off." He looked at me with cold steel eyes.

"Like you care, you're reunited with the rest of the golden trio, you don't need me anymore …so leave me alone." I simply stared at him gaping.

"I don't understand why you have such a sour attitude, but I've never _needed_ you Malfoy. Not once have I asked for your help _or _your company!" The Slytherin turned to face me stopping suddenly.

"Actions speak louder than words Hermione. Have you never learnt that muggle phrase?" linking a few times I stared at him. His pale hand came up slowly and stroked my owl's soft feathers. "She's a beautiful bird, you stood exercise her more often." And he was gone again, walking off through the frost leaving me behind confused beyond belief.

* * *

"Alright class, today we are to start or first assignment of your Potions course. You must work in partners of course; you must all chose a potion from the list on the board. You may start oh and you have two lessons to complete the experiment and essay." Professor Slughorn instructed us all with enthusiasm. There were only 6 of us taking Potions this year making it rather awkward. Ii looked around from my empty table for a suitable partner. Blaise had gone off with Pansy, Ernie, a Ravenclaw, with Neville, which left a certain blond boy and me at the back of the classroom. Draco was staring at me with a blank expression.

_Merlin why now? Why me? _

Sighing I got up and collected the equipment. By the time I was back at my desk Malfoy was already there, looking over the potions.

"Malfoy." He glanced up.

"Zabini." Settling the cauldron and things on the table I huffed.

"Find one you like?" He ignored me. Moving his thin pale finger down the list he froze on one name.

"We need to chose something no body else would do. That's what gets the best grades. This one." I peered over his hand to read the name.

"Amortentia? Are you sure? It's an extremely complicated potion." He stared up at me.

"Look at the others, they are all picking easy potions, quick and simple. As the smartest watch in the school I'm sure you want to receive an 'O'." I blinked at him again. _This was not the Malfoy I knew!_

"Ok. But I'm not doing this whole thing by myself!" He smirked at me.

"Don't you trust me at all?" I looked away swiftly preparing the cauldron and ingredients. We worked together in silence making the difficult potion whilst an impressed Slughorn watched on with a glint in his eye.

"Ah very good Miss Zabini! Mr Malfoy! I'm expecting big things from my two best students!" He patted Draco on the back rather hard causing him to freeze at the jolt and stare at the table. I covered up my chuckle with a cough.

"Something funny?"

"Nope, not at all. It's ready!" I peered into the cauldron of thin pink liquid, inhaling the sweet scents that escaped.

"Looks good, now experimenting. You go first." He grabbed a quill and waited for me. I looked back at the liquid and inhaled deeply.

"I smell spices, grass, cinnamon and peppermint." He jotted everything down in his elegant handwriting. "Your turn." I pushed the steaming pot towards him. He leant over and closed his eyes.

"Vanilla, wild flowers, ink and…. and parchment." _SNAP! _The end of the quill snapped off and I froze_. What did he just say? _I stared down at my own ink stained fingers as I lifted the quill up.

"Sorry, I'll get you a new one." From the corner of my eye as I fiddled in my bad I could see him smirking.

"No problem, just an accident after all. Your hand slip?" Thrusting him a new quill I turned to the work at hand. Luckily my hair covered my blushing cheeks.

* * *

In our common room Ginny was sitting cross-legged waffling on about her day with Harry and such like nonsense. By now I had become pretty good at blocking out her babbling voice concentrating on my book instead.

"He's just so nice to me you know? We've only been dating a few weeks and yet I feel as if, hey Hermione? Hello?"

"Yes that's very nice Gin." I continued to stare at my book.

"Hermione, Malfoy's staring at you."

"Uh hum, that's nice."

"Ron's striping over there."

"That's nice, WHAT!" She giggled at my flustered face and blushing cheeks. "I'm sorry Gin."

"Hey it's alright. So," She moved closer as if to tell a secret," how are things with you and Ron? Has he asked you anything recently?" Closing my book I looked around to watch for spies.

"No he hasn't, and can you please stay out of my business, and his for that matter. Couldn't you wait until we were somewhere more private?"

"Oh buts he's my brother Hermione, its sister code to tease and humiliate them! Besides, the whole of Gryffindor knows he likes you." I blushed even more. Just at that moment my brother walked in with the other two Slytherins. Harry and Ron whom were sitting playing wizard chess looked up glaring at them. Draco smirked at me.

"Move it Weasely." He stood in front of Ginny staring down at her. The red head looked up in shock and hatred.

"No for a ferret like you Malfoy!" He glared at her. Harry raced over and stood up to him. Draco looked him up and down.

"Go away Malfoy, your not wanted here." Draco snorted. Sighing I got up to try and create some sense of peace. Harry looked questioning at me.

"I'll just be a minute." Grabbing Draco by his arm I pulled him over to the window. Blaise and Pansy watched us, whispering to each other.

"What do you want?" He smirked at me.

"Can I not talk to anymore? Or am I beneath you now?" I rolled my eyes and him.

"Honesty I give up, one moment you hate me the next you're all over me!"

"I'm not all over you yet Hermione." I didn't realise how close he was until I felt his breath on my face.

"Look we can talk later ok? Right now I have bigger problems than your social life."

"What? Like Weasel and Potter? Please…" He turned away shaking his head. I watched him walk towards the portrait door whispering to Blaise before he went.

"Where's he going?" My brother smiled at me.

"Drake's a free spirit, likes his privacy these days, can you blame him?" I looked to him then to the back haired girl sitting ever so close to him. Their hands were joined.

"Um, brother is there something you'd like to explain?" His eyebrows furrowed until I pointed to their hands.

"Oh, um, well Pansy is my, girlfriend Hermione." I raised an eyebrow.

"How long…"

"A month that's all. I hope you don't mind me dating your brother." Pansy smiled at me. I simply gaped.

**DRACO POV:**

I stepped out onto the cool evening chilled grass of the Hogwarts grounds. The summer breeze blew my hair out of place and filled my nostrils with the sweet smells of the forest. The night was the only time I had to myself these days, a chance to be free. I stood at the edge of the Forbidden Forest staring into the dark, nightmarish world of wilderness. Glancing down at my arm I could still see the ugly reminder of my pain, the Dark Mark in all its glory stared back at me.

Closing my eyes Ii stepped into oblivion, letting the world of darkness take over for a few hours. Twigs snapped underfoot whilst the haunting trees pushed me deeper into the forest under the safety of their protection. Birds and animals screeched far off calling in warning to their partner.

The creatures here could not, would not harm me after all I was one of their own.

**HERMIONE POV:**

Smile on my face a closed the letter to my parents and attached it to Ophelia's leg. I watched as she soared through the night sky the moonlight glinting off her wings. Pansy and Ginny were talking rather civilly for them in the background about something unimportant. I shook my head at them and leant against the small window of the dungeons looking out at the twinkling stars.

"So _Pansy_, what made you go out with Zabini anyway?" Pansy huffed.

"I could ask the same thing about you and Potter! When two people fall in love, or feel an attachment like that they can't stop the inevitable."

"True words." I continued to stare out at the sky watching, as my bird became nothing more than a speck. The peace was shattered however by a distant roar. I jumped back and tripped landing on the floor.

"Hey, you ok Hermione?" I stared up at Pansy with wide eyes.

"Did you hear that?" Both girls shook their heads.

"Sorry Hermione but we didn't hear anything, are you feeling alright?" I clambered up to sit on my bed and stared at them in confusion.

"But you must have heard it! That roar!" The three girls looked at each other. Hannah Abbot walked over to me.

"There wasn't a roar Hermione, are you studying too hard? Maybe you should get some sleep." The others nodded and headed to their beds. Slowly I lay down wrapping myself in the sheets.

_Maybe I was working too hard, but I'm not crazy!

* * *

_

_"_So Minerva, do you have it? Is our son finally free of this?" Two figures stood inside the Head Mistress' office with grim, yet hopeful expressions. McGonagol ushered the couple inside along with a worried looking Madam Pomfrey.

"It had been sent to us by the Ministry madam, sir. We shall just have to see what it says about your son." She glanced over to the stern Auror standing next to her whom took out a small round glass ball with glowing blue lights swimming inside it.

_"**The boy with a heart of ice shall face the lioness' wrath. They must both tame the wilderness inside or else perish at the hands of the innocent. Fire will meet ice and day will meet night, as the Dragon will be slain inside, as the man breaks free. The chains are coming together, link by link, forging bonds that others will try to destroy. The chains are growing and consuming, but will only succeed if there is another link in which to bind them."** _

The glowing ceased leaving behind four blank faces staring at the glass orb.

"Thank you for your time sir, I think we have all the information needed."_

* * *

_

**_Bom, Bom, BOM! What will have, who knows, do I even know?_**


	7. Frozen Eyes

**Good evening readers, I hope you are all ready for a great New Year! I'm not so sure about myself, still concentrating on work and stuff but I have time to squeeze on chapter in. At the moment I'm still typing (of course) in my room using my music to block out the sound of the three squabbling boys behind me. Yep, its are favourite characters again, god help me! **

**Ron: Hey Lycan, when's Hermione coming around? Is she coming to the party? **

**Me: Sorry Ron, but she refuses to come when you here are here at the same time, I don't blame her. (Ron frowns) **

**Draco: I'm so bored I think my brain died! (Dramatically drops on bed) **

**Harry: You have a brain Malfoy? (Glares at Harry) **

**Draco: Don't push it Potter, Lycan can always flog you as well. **

**Ron: Shut up Malfoy, hey what's this? (Picks up my violin) **

**Me: RONALD WEASELY PUT THAT DOWN THIS INSTANT! (Jumps and drops my precious instrument, it's ok though, few! Draco is laughing hysterically.) **

**Draco: Nice one Weasel! What are you looking at me for Lycan? **

**Me: I give up with all of you! Draco, Ron outside now, Harry you can stay. **

**Draco: Whoa, no way am I leaving you here with Potter, god knows what he could do! I'm staying. **

**Me: 'Oh my hero!' Honestly, what would I do without you here to protect me from the **_**big scary Harry**_**? (Sarcasm people!) **

**Song: Take it all away by Red **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Frozen Eyes **

**DRACO POV: **

"Hey Drake wait up!" I turned in the busy corridor to see Blaise grinning as he pushed small first years out of his way. I smiled as he greeted me with a thump on the shoulder.

"So what you got now?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, you?" I shrugged and elbowed my way passed the crowding teens that decided to get in _my_ way, _idiots!_

"I've got a free period, the rest of the afternoon actually so no work for me." We walked outside into the gustily breeze that had picked up. "Um, perfect day for flying."

"Drake, you will be careful won't you? What if you get caught or-"

"Oh stop it, you sound like mother!" Honestly I know best friends were suppose to look out for each other but Blaise was ridiculous! I watched as he raced ahead to catch up with his sister and the red head weasel. Slowly a sly smirk crept onto my lips; today I was going to have some fun with the _Cuddly Creature_ class! I began to strut down the hill towards the forest, my haven. The earth beneath my feet was wet with the rain that had fallen not an hour ago, it made my surroundings smell even better and sense sharper. Minutes later I reached the cave, my cave. It was damp and dark, a cold draft coming from inside as I threw my book bag down.

**HERMIONE POV:**

We were all gathered around in a small circle with our notebooks as Hagrid pointed out our assignment and some small prints in the ground. Ginny stood next to me whilst Blaise flanked my other side. I felt like the inside of a sandwich.

"Alrigh' class, today we are going to be searching for unicorns. The 'erd has two missin' from this mornin' so we need to find em. Now, get into pairs and keep close together." I sighed as Ginny grabbed my right arm and pulled me towards the forest. Soon we had been searching for the lost creatures for over half an hour. There was no sign of any distressed animal at all and I was beginning to think that Hagrid had lost his counting ability.

"Hermione look!" Ginny pointed to a patch of thorn brushes, it was covered in the metallic silver blood. We ran over and looked at the sticky trail leading further into the forest.

"Hagrid over here!" The half giant plodded over and frowned at the trail.

"Good work 'Ermione, Miss Weasely. Over 'ere class!" Something caught my eye. A glinting piece of silver shone in the sunlight under one of the tall trees. It held my gaze frozen in its path. The rest of the class had moved on when I turned but I couldn't follow, the object was calling to my soul. Slowly I bent down a picked it up. The metal was warm in my hand; opening my palm I studied it closer. It appeared to be some sort of medallion attached to a chain. It was silver in the shape of a dragon, a dragon holding a snake in its claws. The silver dragon had a dazzling blue topaz gem for an eye. On the back was a word carved with elegant writing:

**_Zabini_**

I wanted to throw it down and run back to the class, but I couldn't. Something inside was begging, forcing me to hold onto the shining object. It was beautiful. I held on to it tightly. When Ginny called out my name I stuffed it into my bag pocket. The trance was over.

An hour later we had found one of the missing unicorns dead, it's throat had been thorn out and the silvery blood covered the ground. I couldn't shale the feeling of being watched but every time I turned expecting to see a shadowy figure there was nothing.

"Alrig', keep searching class. Hes got-" Hagrid was cut off by a growling sound. Everyone froze, gazes fixed on one spot. A pair of silver eyes shone like gems in the forest. "Everyone stay quiet and still, slowly back away understand?" Gradually the class began to move slowly back towards the thinner line of trees, we had ventured to far into the forest to see the way back clearly. I remained still as the pair of large eyes fixed upon me. There was more growling until the creature roared making us all jump and shake with fear. Something pulled on my arm, Blaise held on tightly his eyes also fixed on the creature. The creature moved forward breaking trees to create a path towards us. First we saw the deadly claws the size of Hagrid's arm, then the body and head of a monstrous creature. A dragon, a pure white European dragon with two long silver horns crowning its head. Cold silver eyes pierced me pining me in place. Blaise yanked on my arm to pull me away as Hagrid stood in front. The beast seemed to smile at our fear, it took two huge steps towards us before standing firmly in place, chest puffed out and fangs bore. There was heat coming from my pocket but I was too frightened to move. As the dragon lowered his head to be level with us Blaise whipped out his wand. It was useless though magic did not affect dragons. There was something terribly familiar about those silver eyes, two frozen ponds of water. Hagrid stepped behind us gently pulling our shoulders towards the clearing.

"When I say run, ya run." We continued to back up slowly and the dragon followed curiously. "Run." We both turned and bolted away towards the edge; Blaise and his longer legs beat both of us there. The dragon did into follows us back to the hut where the rest of the class stood waiting with anxious faces. Ginny ran towards me and threw her small arms around my shoulders.

"I thought you weren't coming back!"

"For a moment so did I."

**DRACO POV: **

It was dark and cold outside, the sly littered with a thousands tiny points of light. In the common room everyone was talking of the 'mysterious dragon'. I smirked as I walked in only to be pounced on by an angry Blaise. Potter and the Weasels were sitting with Hermione on the sofa, she looked angry.

"Seriously Ron I'm fine! Will everyone please just leave me alone?" I sniggered at her remark as the red head female glared at me. Blaise's hard grip cut of my blood circulation as he pulled me into the boys' dorm. I gasped as he pinned me up against the wall with two fists and a savage look on his face.

"What in the name of Merlin were you thinking!?" I tried to shrug but his grip made it hard.

"Hey, nothing happen ok? Just a bit of fun." He got even angrier if that was possible.

"Fun? My sister nearly had a heart ached because of your fun!"

"I know wasn't it great? Her face was a picture!" The next thing I know his fist collided with my chest.

"You may think you're so high and mighty now but what happens when that thing takes total control huh? One second of lost control Drake and someone could die." I lowered my eyes.

"I know exactly what I'm doing here Blaise, don't try to preach to me. Don't you think I have enough of that off my parents?" He let me go and stared right at me with unforgiving eyes. "You were never in any danger, like I would ever hurt you or Hermione. You all have so little faith in me."

"And for good reason, that unicorn didn't die by just any predator Draco. Even I could see the fang marks in its neck. You got to be more careful!" I rolled my eyes and stormed out of the room. Eyes followed and burned into my back as I left the common room. _I needed some air really bad!_

* * *

"Hey Draco?" I snapped awake from my daydream to find Hermione looking at me with big innocent eyes.

"Yeah." She shoved a book under my nose.

"I think you got something wrong in the ingredients. Should it be 4 unicorn hairs or 9?" I stared at my own writing were it clearly said, well, it looked to me like a 4 but I wasn't convinced.

"Um, try 4." She nodded muttering a thank you went back to her essay writing. " Are you alright, with everything that happened yesterday I mean?" She looked up in annoyance.

"Everyone else has asked me the same question and honestly I'm fine. The creature was just protecting its land and we got in the way. Besides it wouldn't have hurt me." I snorted at the last remark.

"I saw it's eyes Draco, they were more curious and some what amused by my reaction not encouraged to kill." I blinked startled by her statement. "I don't know what Blaise was thinking, turning a wand on a dragon!" She chuckled. I smiled at continued to write. "Why do you think it's here a Hogwarts?"

" I um don't know, maybe it got lost."

"According to a book I found in the Library there suppose to be in Bulgaria by now, for mating." **SNAP, **my hand froze as I stared down at the broken tip of the quill. _Why does this keep happening to me?_ Hermione chuckled before handing me a new one. "Funny there actually quite hard to break." I blushed.

"Maybe the girls here are better than Bulgaria."

"What?"

"Well, if I was a dragon, I wouldn't want to fly all the way to Bulgaria when there are girls here with just as much promise." I gave her one of my sideways smiles watching her blush and turn back to her essay.

At dinner the great hall was buzzing with gossip of the new creature found in the forest. McGonagol had forbidden access to any student and class now from entering the place and we all had to stay on our guard, _yeah right!_ If only they knew how close the beast was from their door.

* * *

**And that it for now folks! Hope you all enjoyed it so far. **


	8. Obsession

**Hi there people! Hope you all had a brilliant New Year Eves and will continue to have a great year in 2010!! ****J Thanks for all your reviews and comments so now…on with the show! **

**Ron: YAY! **

**Draco: Someone shut him up! It's been two days of this and I think my eardrums have broken. **

**Me: Stop being so dramatic! At least he shows enthusiasm. **

**Draco: But I don't even want to like Granger! Why in the name of Merlin are you even writing this- **

**Ron: Dobby's Sock! (All turn to gape at him) **

**Harry: Ok, Ron you need to stop drinking butter beer now. **

**Ron: NO, it's mine, my precious. (Runs out of room with Harry in tail) **

**Draco: Want to go to my house? **

**Me: Sure before they come back. **

**Draco: Excellent. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Obsession **

"All you do is study, study, study about that stupid necklace!" I looked up from my vast pile of books to see Ginny frowning down at me. "Ever since you found it it's like you're in a trance Hermione, an obsession!"

"Sorry Gin but I need to find out more. Of all the books I've looked in not one has any mention of such a medallion, not one!" Ginny threw her hands in the air at me and groaned.

"Forget the damn thing! Listen, I'm going to Hogsmeade with the guys and Hannah tomorrow. Why don't you come with us, get some fresh air?" She stared down hopefuilly at me with her big eyes, _just great! The guilty trick!_ I smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I haven't been to Honeydukes in ages."

"Great! Now put that thing away and come talk with your neglected friends." Outside in the common room Harry and Ron were sitting whispering on the sofa whilst Hannah was glaring at Blaise and Pansy. Everything was as it was…apart from Draco, _where was he?_ I quickly scanned the room to find him missing, again. Hannah skipped up to me with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello Hermione, are you coming to Hogsmeade?" I nodded. She grinned and skipped off into the dormitory. Ginny laughed at her happy state and sat next to Harry pushing Ron out of the way.

"Hey sis, finally put that piece of junk down? Good rittens."

"Blaise Zabini! It's not a piece of junk so shut your mouth!" He smirked at me, one arm around a giggling Pansy.

"Now I remember why I never wanted siblings." I shook my head turning to sit in the chair nearest Ron. A pair of blue eyes burned into my face as I read the page from my book. Turning to my right slowly I saw Ron smiling at me again. It was getting to me now. Everyone else was busy talking or just relaxing from a tired school day and here I sat with a creepy Ronald Weasely.

"H-Hermione."

"What Ronald?"

"Nothing." He looked away with a smug expression on his face. I exhaled loudly.

"Harry do you know the time?" The black haired boy looked up.

"Um, I think it's 9 Hermione." I nodded.

"Thanks Harry, I'll se you later." I walked back into the dormitory with eyes on my back. It was raining outside, a storm brewing in the distance, the droplets of water hitting the panel hard. Ophelia hooted softly at my coming and fluttered her wings. Something drew my attention to the window. I drew closer and peered out at the dark sky. Nothing. Nothing but the dark cold night.

Wait a minute! A large shape moved in the night. There was a terrible roaring sound; it sent shivers down my spine. My fingers gripped the window ledge as my eyes scanned the pitch-black area for any movement.

"Hermione, I need your opinion on-," Pansy waltzed in and stared at me. "Hey is every thing alright?" I pried my hands from the ledge and looked at her bemused pale face. The roaring noise came.

"Did you hear that?" Pansy looked around her.

"What?" I groaned.

"How could you not hear that? The roaring sound!" She still stood there confused.

"Maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey." _Maybe there was something wrong with me after all_. Pansy left the room quickly leaving me confused and worried. Sighing I ran a hand through my mop of hair.

Then it hit me, my bedside draw was shaking.

There was a blue glow creeping out form the cracks.

Slowly, I stepped towards the moving draw and put my hand on the handle.

**DRACO POV: **

I laughed. The crisp wind snapped at my face as I soared higher and higher before dropping to earth like an elegant stone. Whatever my price may be for this, it was worth it! Creatures scurried and hid as I landed on the ground with a light _thump_. The Thestrals nearby rose from their slumber and stood warning me away with their high-pitched calls. Snorting I moved on, through the dark forest pushing trees out of my way. The giant spider creatures, oh what are they called? Anyway they moved like shadows in the dense undergrowth giving me a wide birth, wouldn't want to get too close to my beautifully vicious fangs now would they? I never paid much attention in my classes any more, I had others things on my mind. Standing still I breathed in the sweet air letting my claws slowly sink into the soft earth.

Then I heard it. A mournful, signalling roar of a beast such as myself. But it wasn't, it was far away and it wanted me to follow. But I, I couldn't. Something was still pulling me back towards the castle, towards Hogwarts and my friends.

****

Back inside the common room I had barely made it out alive, McGonagol was patrolling again, I was careless. When I opened the boys' dorm door I was met with shouting voices. Blaise rushed towards me and dragged me inside by my arm; he was always so much stronger.

"Hey get off Blaise!"

"Oh great Malfoy's here! All we need now is Slug horn!" Weasely screamed at me and then turned back to his surprised partner in crime Potter. I watched on as the three shouted insults at each other waving arms and fists.

"What the hell do you think by coming in here boasting about that? You sicken me Weasely!"

"You can talk Zabini, all the girls you've had!"

"Shut it Weasel, they're only rumours and I suppose your mother's too poor to afford manners."

"Ok both of you lets just-"

"Quiet Potter, this isn't your battle to fight. Draco back me up here man!" I stood leaning against the wall quite smug, _fighting was fun!_

"And what, pray tell, is the argument?" I raised an eyebrow. Blaise turned red.

"Weasely walks in here like he owns the place boasting to Potter that he's going to get my sister!" The colour drained from my face, the smirk faded away. The world seemed to slow, turn black and white apart from the red head standing so infuriatingly happy in front of me. If there was ever a perfect time for the muggle expression 'seeing red' it was now. Weasely's ears turned bright pink but there was a small smile on my face. I strutted towards him looking intimating.

"What's this Weasel? Think you have a chance with someone like her? A pureblood, a Zabini no the less! Wake up red head, dreams don't come true here." Potter stepped in between glaring at me. He pulled his arm away.

"Come on Ron, don't listen to them." He shook him off and rushed towards me.

"You hate Hermione! Ever since she became a pureblood you've suddenly liked her, but she'll choose me because she loves me! I've been there for her all those years whilst you've tortured her. She'll remember that Malfoy, and so do you. You pathetic little troll!" My hands contorted into large fists at my side.

"Why you insolent, degrading-" Blaise grabbed my arm before things got out of hand.

"You stay away from my sister you here Weasely? You too Potter if you know what's good for you!" The two pairs split to separate parts of the dormitory; Blaise and myself sat grumbling and frowning at the whole situation. Never before had I thought of my personal feelings, I had been too preoccupied with other matters…like my future fate.

* * *

**Well, short but there you have it. Enjoy! **


	9. Face to Face

**Hello everyone, hope you are all fine and reading happily. I'm just sitting here bored out of my skull at the moment. This should be an interesting chapter for you all so enjoy! **

**Draco: Of course they'll enjoy it, I'm the star! **

**Me: Yeah, yeah whatever ferret! **

**Draco: That's not what you were calling me yesterday. **

**Me: WHAT? **

**Draco: If I recall it was 'Draco, I love you, you're so hot'! **

**Me: No, that was you and- **

**Draco: When I pulled you into the broomscloset- **

**Me: Hey Draco- **

**Draco: And your lips were all over mine and I'll say that you were good for a beginner at snogging! **

**Me: Malfoy, that wasn't me. **

**Draco: What? **

**Me: It was dark and you grabbed- **

**Ron: Lycan do you know why I have tears on us shirt? I really shouldn't have drunken those 45 bottles of muggle beer should I? Harry! (Walks out of room, I snicker at a shock Malfoy) **

**Draco: Ahhhhhhhhh!! **

**Song: Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Face to Face **

**HERMIONE POV: **

**It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.**

**Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.**

**You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.  
**

We were all sitting down drinking a nice refreshing glass of butter beer laughing and chatting. Ron sat next to me with his hand awfully close to mine. I stared at Ginny gesturing to her brother, I needed help! She furrowed her eyebrows and then her eyes drifted down at Ron's creeping hand. A small smirk graced her freckled face and she winked. Neville sat next to Luna talking about the mandrake plants, again, whilst Harry was talking to Hannah and Ginny.

"Hermione, want to take a walk? It a lovely day." I just stared at him. Everyone on the table was looking at us my dizzy smiles, even Ginny, _the traitor_!

"Yes, it's a perfect day, why don't we go for a walk too Neville, Hannah?" The two smiled and left Luna as she skipped out of the pub. Ginny and Harry were whispering and looking at each other in a way that made my heart want to melt for them. _If only I could find someone whom loved me like that…_

"So, you coming Hermione?" I looked up to see Ron grinning at me.

"Actually I have to go back to the castle, I have an essay to write." His grin subsided.

"Well I come with you." I groaned inside. Outside we were starting to walk back to the castle. Ronald wore a silly grin on his face as the light breeze ruffled his ginger hair. He had changed much since first year, taller, more muscular, but still the innocent, bewildered Ron. I had had a small crush on him ever since last year but people change in the war. They're never the same again.

On the path we were alone and it was awkward. I tried to pretend I was fine, that I was just taking in the scenery. Hogwarts was a beautiful place and the leaves were just starting to fall. Something hot and clammy grabbed my hand making me stop abruptly. Ron stood before me gulping. _This wasn't a good sign…_ he began stuttering his words, falling over himself.

"H-Hermione I need to tell you-"

"Ron we better getting going!" I pulled my hand out and turned away, Ronald ran in front of me and blocked my path.

"Please I need to tell you how much I care for you. Hermione I love you! Ever since I realised my feelings for you I haven't been able to stop thinking of you. You're beautiful, smart, funny and my best friend, but I want us to be more than that." I gaped at him unsure what to say. Next thing I know a pair of dry, warm lips were pressed against mine. I panicked inside. Pressing my hands against his hard chest I tried to push myself off of him. Unfortunately he took it as enthusiasm from me and rapped an arm around me.

"Ron! " I managed to mumble. I saw a figure out of the corner of my eye. It moved closer and closer.

"Stupify!" Ronald fell to the ground fixed in place with me standing there shocked. I stared up at the figures moving towards us with the spell's caster. Draco, Blaise and Pansy walked towards me, or more like strutted, all had faces like thunder.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Pansy hugged me tightly whilst I sighed. Draco sneered down at Ronald and Blaise whispered something to him.

"I warned you Weasely, she doesn't want you."

"Finite." Draco pointed his wand and glared as the boy rushed up looking more hurt than ever. His pale blue eyes stared at me with hate, and longing.

"Ron." He ran, away from the chuckled Slytherins… and me.

"You sure he didn't hurt you?"

"I'm fine Blaise just, shocked."

"You should have warned your sister Blaise." Draco's gaze was still fixed on a fleeing Ronald.

"I saw it coming, I just didn't want to hurt him." Pansy snorted at my comment.

"Hurt him? He's below us Hermione, forget him, there are _much better_ candidates for your affections." _Was it me or did she just wink at Draco?_

"Come on, let's just go." Giving Pansy a harsh stare Draco marched off on his own leaving the three of us to catch up.

* * *

**One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.**

**Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.**

**I** ran outside, tears feel off of cheeks as the cold air met me. I didn't care where I went as long as it was far away from the castle where _he_ was. When we had gotten back to the common room I was met by a enrage Ronald Weasely whom shouted and cursed my name to hell. Harry just stood there, as usually letting it all happen.

_"I love you Hermione! I gave you my heart and you fed it to the snakes!" _

_"How could you be so cruel? So unthoughtful towards my brother?" _

_" I thought you loved me back, when I kissed you but then the Slytherins came along!" _

_"Hey, we were just protecting her from the likes of people like you Weasely! She deserves more!" _

_"More? He's the only one for her." _

I ran down the steps and into the forest without second thought, no one came after me. Branches tore at my clothing and hair an obvious sign for me to leave. But I was too upset to notice.

_"Please will you just-" _

_"No Hermione, I'm tired of your excuses!" Ron glared at me with such hate it hurt. "Ever since you became you of them it's we disappeared. You changed Hermioen, I don't know you anymore." _

I don't know you anymore…

_What had I become?_Finally I threw myself downand huddle next to a large boulder. Sobs sent shivers down my spine with a mixture of the cold breeze. Fortunately the rock was warm and I cuddled closer. _Hang on a minute, rocks aren't warm…_

There was a shudder and a groan. I jumped back as the boulder moved. Scales flashed in the moonlight pure white and silver eyes blinked. The rock stood and shook itself before looking down at me with sleep filed eyes. I stared up terrified at the dragon from the other day, the one that had gotten so close yet never hurting me. Now here I was defenceless in the forbidden forest, and alone. A small whimpered left ym lips as the beast lowered it's head level to mine.

**You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.  
**

_"What are you doing out here?" Did that dragon just speak? No, I heard it in my head. "Speak." _

"Ho-How can I-I hear you?" A fang filled grin appeared.

_"Guess I'm just magical."_ It grumbled a laugh and threw back its horned head. Those eyes filled with so much laughter yet shadows that lay beneath. _Where had I seen them before? _

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" The eyes fixed on me again; raising a claw filled paw he gently grazed my head with one. I held my breath.

"What makes you think I'm tame? But seeming as you are defenceless and alone, and a girl I won't harm you."

"What's my gender got to do with it?" Putting my hands on my hips I glared. It laughed.

_"Silly human, boys come out on there own to do naughty things, pick fights, girls only come out when they're afraid or upset. You are clearly both of the latter." _He sat back down under the tall trees watching me intently. I sat slowly, far away from him and leant against a rough bark cover trunk of a fallen tree.

"What's your name? Do you even have one?" He gruffly chuckled.

"Of course human, I'm called, um, my name's uh…"

"Forget your own name dragon?" I raised an eyebrow slightly amused at his flustering. He bared his teeth, flash of diabolical white in the dark.

"My name is…unpronounceable in your language."

"Try me." Silver eyes met mine and then looked up at the darkened sky.

_"It's…Draligonmabohippotusmathicus. There." _I burst out laughing, not a wise thing to do in front of a dragon. He roared softly getting up as I held my sides to try and stop the laughter that bubbled out of my mouth. Calming myself slightly I realised how close and threatening he was.

"Sorry, but how about I give you a name?" I giggled. He muttered something and turned away. A small smile touched my face as I watched the moonlight dance on his shining white scales and long smooth horns, illuminated his eyes to look like torches in the night.

**I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.  
**

"Draco."

"What?" Quickly he was staring at me with panicked, vicious looking features. I crawled further away so my back was firmly pressed against the tree as the dragon advanced.

"Draco, it is Latin for Dragon. It suits you don't you think?" Clouds of ice-cold smoke hit my face as he turned to sit again, this time resting his head on his giant paws. After several minutes of deafening silence he chuckled.

"So, why were you I the forest all alone at night Hermione?"

"How did you know my name?"

"The, the day I saw you in with the others, they said your name. Now answer my question."

"I had a misunderstanding with the others in my common room. This boy really likes me and says he, he, well he has a crush on me. I refused and he got mad, the others thought I was wrong and, and-" Tears came to my eyes again and I covered my face wishing it all just to be a bad dream.

**Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?**

**You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.**

Draco got up and paced around digging his claws into the earth, grumbling to himself.

_"You better get going, it's late. Bad things happen to little girls at night around here."_

**

* * *

**

**That's all I can write for now, see you next time! **


	10. New Divide

**Good day to all of you out there! Thanks again for the reviews and comments, by the way if you feel that it isn't good don't be scared to say so, constructive criticism is always welcome. But I don't accept people whom think that because someone got one tiny detail wrong they can slag it off ok? Ii understand that some of this may be a little confusing, but don't worry it will all be explained shortly. Now, onto the more pleasant me. :D**

**Draco: There's a pleasant you? **

**Me: Get lost Malfoy, I'm not in the mood. **

**Draco: Ooh, someone got up on the wrong side of the room this morning! **

**Me: It's bed Draco BED! **

**Draco: Stupid muggle phrases! (I groan and hit my head on the table) **

**Me: Where's a troll when you want one? **

**Draco: Why on earth would you want a troll? You have me! (Drapes an arm around my shoulders) **

**Me: Exactly. **

**Song: New Divide by Linkin Park**

* * *

**Chapter 10: New Divide**

A fresh sheet of snow covered the grounds of Hogwarts as I walked head down towards the Great Hall. There were many friendly stares and whispering from the Gryffindor table as I sat down next to my brother. I had resorted to sitting with the sneering Slytherins since my own house had shunned me, turns out that the Weasely's had their own share in the rumours…ever since I refused Ron. Pansy was babbling on about some new dress her mother bought her, or something like that. Draco sat opposite looking ready to crucio himself, or Pansy. I ignored the hateful stares and whispers that passed me from the lions in the room, after all, I was in the company of the best tricksters in Hogwarts: Slytherins.

Blaise noisily tucked into a bread roll, Crabbe on my other side eating like a half starved pig. It made me feel sick. Peering down at my own plate still filled with food I thought better of it.

"Not hungry sis?" Blaise muffled with a mouth full of food.

"Not this morning." He looked over at the snickering Gryffindors and scowled.

"Don't let them get you down. Their stupid gossiping 'do-gooders' that can't keep their noses out of other people's business."

"I use to be a Gryffindor Blaise, are you saying that's what I'm like?" He stared back at me with panicking eyes.

"No, of course not!"

"Right." Sighing I quickly left the hall with the cruel stares burning holes in my back. Back in my dorm I picked up the amulet, the small silver dragon with my family's name written on the back. The other night it had been glowing, brightly! Now it was just another worthless piece of jewellery. The metal sang as I tucked it safely around my neck and down my jumper, hidden from view. I felt safer with it on my person, like I could protect something…or it was protecting me. I found myself thinking of the night when I met the dragon, Draco I'd named him. My gentle giant…

Only one more week at school, then I could escape this hell and go home for the holidays. Eyes cast down I marched to Potions with determination.

"Hey Hermione?" Harry was running up to me with a grim smile, Ginny was at his side with Neville and Luna.

"What do you want? Come to tell me how bad a person I am?" He just stood there sheepishly. The others wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry if that's what you think but we came to apologise for not only Ron's behaviour but ours."

"Yeah, we've all been pretty stupid Hermione, can you forgive us?" Neville looked hopefully at me with his innocent eyes. I eyed them all suspiciously. Behind them I could see none other than the devil himself, Ronald, standing frozen watching us with a gape of hatred on his red face.

"I'll think about it. I have to get to class now." Turning I walked off with ease towards the dungeons.

* * *

**DRACO POV: **

It was cold, freezing to be precise! Down here in the Potions classroom I would have been reduced to an icicle if not for the warming charm I used. Hermione sat next to me shivering, her hand quivering as if noted down small instructions of the potion for our lessons. I had offered to give her a bit of the spell but she declined, too proud I think!

I had begun to notice little things about her that I would have usually ignored. Like the way her hand did not hold a pen the way mine did, or the way her pupils dilated when she was concentrating.

"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy!" I was brought back to reality by Slughorn's whinny voice.

"Yes sir?" The whole class, all five of them, were staring intently at me.

"The answer Mr. Malfoy if you please." _Crap._

"Forgive me sir, I was not paying attention, could you repeat the question please?" The older man sighed and smiled at me, _the easy of duffer!_

"What could be use to cure a poison such as this Mr. Malfoy?" He pointed on fat, wrinkled finger at the board.

"A bezoar."

"Make sure you keep focused next time. Yes a bezoar can cure any poison…" Sighing inside I picked up my unused quill and began jotting down notes.

"Something on your mind Draco?" The quiet voice next to me made me jump slightly. I looked to see Hermione staring innocently at me with soft brown eyes.

"No, what ever made you think of that?"

"Class is over." I looked around to see that everyone else, excluding the professor, had gotten their belongings and were leaving. Hermione herself had gotten both our bags and was standing waiting for me to take mine.

"Uh, thanks."

"Um, Mr. Malfoy. May I have a quick word? It would just be a moment of your time from Miss Zabini's company I assure you." Hermione blushed and left the room quickly leaving me with the old man_, so much for Gryffindor loyalty_! I stood towering over the smaller man with a bored expression; I had better things to be doing!

"Now, Professor McGonagol has informed me of your…situation. I have arranged a small vile of Alamellatic antidote for you, to relieve the symptoms."

"You make it sound like a simple disease." I sneered distastefully at the blue colour thick liquid. _If anything my situation was not simple!_

"It is to be taken once a month until we find a cure."

"But there isn't a cure Professor, I'm stuck like this."

"Don't fret young man, everything has a cure somewhere you just need to know where to look." He winked at me before going into his storeroom. Outside Blaise was waiting for me, leaning half asleep against the wall.

"Finally! What did Slughorn want?" I rolled my eyes tucking the vile safely into my bag.

"Nothing, just something for me…you know."

"You feeling alright mate? Just lately you've been off." I groaned as we walked down the corridor, rubbing a hand against my wearing face. It felt as if my skin was stretching. We stopped outside in the courtyard, double-checking to see if any eavesdroppers were around.

"I'm changing Blaise, something's happening to me."

"I told you so!"

"No listen. Something, something inside me is trying to get out. They said it would feel like this but I didn't know just how-"

"I know mate. If you need me I'm here for ya ok?" He put a comforting hand on my shoulder, which eased me slightly.

"Thanks."

"So, ready for the Christmas Holidays?" I laughed, typical Blaise thinking of presents and food at a time like this!

* * *

**That's another chapter done for now, hope you liked it! Short but eventful, slightly.**


	11. Christmas with the Malfoys!

**Hello people, I really need a new saying at the start don't I? Anyway, in this chapter it's Christmas, again! Listen I was wondering does anyone have any ideas for what a cover could look like? I was thinking of putting a trailer up on my youtube account: I'm SongsoftheMoon by the way so look me up! **

**Draco: Why the heck do you have a picture of **_**Jacob Black**_** on your wall? (Sneering at my poster) **

**Me: Because I like him, duh! I have you too! **

**Draco: True, and it's a much better picture if I do say so myself. **

**Me: Typical! **

**Draco: Did I mention that Blaise is coming over? **

**Me: NO! **

**Draco: Oh, well he is, in five, four, three, two one! **

**Blaise: Heya Drake old man! Nice place, for a muggle. **

**Me: Ahh! GET OUT! **

**Blaise: Is this the crazy chick you were talking about? **

**Draco: Yep, but she's my crazy chick so no touchy. **

**Me: Please someone help me! **

**Sing: Weapon by Matthew Good Band **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Christmas with the Malfoys! **

**HERMIONE POV: **

"So Hermione, how is your education going?"

"Very well Mrs. Malfoy. All 'O's." Narcissa sipped her tea and smiled. Mother, Narcissa and myself were sitting in the garden room looking out over the snow covered Malfoy estate.

"Excellent. And, if I may ask, your social life?" I gulped.

"Um…it's good. My friends and I are fine if that's what you mean."

"Come Hermione, are you telling me that my beautiful daughter has no affect on the opposite sex?" I stared at my mum with wide eyes.

"Mum!" She smiled slyly at me.

"Don't worry honey, the men are elsewhere so it's time for girl talk." I looked away at the steadily falling flakes of pure white dust.

"No, there was only, only Ronald." Narcissa stared at me with a shocked expression.

"The Weasely family I presume? Umm, don't get too involved with their sort Hermione, they are not good company to keep."

"Then, who is good company? The pureblood families?" The older lady looked as if I had just called her some rather rude names. _Huffing I left the room, why was I feeling so emotional? _House elves busily rushed around carrying pots and parcels and ingredients all bowing to me and wiggling their little ears. I wandered through the large Manor searching for some sense of comfort. I felt like a small child again, lost and alone in the world. I eventually found the library, my sanctuary! Shelf after shelf of old and new booked sat proudly on the dark wooden holds begging to be read. But there was one book sitting on the mahogany desk that called to me the most. It was old and slightly torn at the corners.

"Curses of the Ancient Times?" Flicking carefully through I found a small piece of parchment stuck to one of the pages.

_**The Dracolion Curse: **_

_**A spell used by wizards in Europe since 1078 for punishments. It was used on criminals that had committed murders of a serious nature and would only be cast by a highly skilled wizard because of the difficulty. The curse causes the victim to become a fearsome dragon a their will for a short period of time, they would feel as if it were a blessing until the dragon begins to take over consuming the human and all their magical ability as well as their humanity. But as it does this, the human body could not take the trauma and many died of painful deaths due to the change that takes place. When the victim is completely consumed they were banished to remote parts of the world to live out their lives in suffering and torment. **_

_**Such a curse can only be cured by- **_

The inscription was stopped, the page severed by a large tare.

"How odd." Placing the heavy book back down on the table I went off again to search for some good reading material.

* * *

**DRACO POV: **

"Are you sure Drake? This thing?" Blaise studied the picture with disbelief as we sat in my room on the bed.

"I'm certain. If we can find this I'm cured." My eyes studied the shape of the pendant: a small silver dragon with a topaz eye. I had stolen the page from one of my father's books, but it was worth it. My hands framed my face as I tried to push the feeling, the beast inside wanting to get out. The potion Slughorn had given me work for some time but faded quickly.

"But this is impossible! It says hear the last time anything like this was seen was in the 1800s."

"Your ancestors Blaise, think about it. Your father said that many years ago Gabrielle Zabini had the same curse placed on her and she managed to locate one of these. She was cured because of it!" He looked doubtfully at me and shoved the piece of parchment into my hand.

"It could be anywhere by now. Come on, let's enjoy the holidays before we're back at school." I groaned loudly and followed him out of my room leaving the parchment under my pillow.

* * *

**HERMIOE POV: **

"So this is where you snuck off to." I jumped as my dad came waltzing into the library a grin on his tanned face as usual. I smiled and put down the book.

"Hi dad."

"Your mother's worried about you, is there something wrong?" I shook my head getting up to walk with him.

"It's nothing, just having a bad time at the moment." He nodded and took my hand.

"You're so mature for your age Hermione, it makes me feel so old." I chuckled and hugged the man.

"Oh dad! Come on I need to find Blaise."

"Draco's been asking for you." I stopped in my tracks to stare at my smiling father.

"He has?"

"Yeah, seems quite attached to you that boy." _He must be mistaken, he must be! _Everyone was now in the dining room sitting at the grand table.

"Ah Hermione. We thought you had gotten lost." Lucius smirked at me from the rim of his wine glass. I blushed and sat down next to Draco. We began eating steadily; I listened to the conversations spouting from the men and my brother about Quiditch or Ministry work. My dad was a Governor like Lucius for the Ministry. My mum and Narcissa began talking about clothes and marriages over the months, all a bore to me.

" Speaking of which, do you children know about your careers for the future?" Mother smiled at us as the men argued about something. Blaise coughed.

"You know I've always wanted to go into politics mothers. You're looking at the next Minster of Magic Hermione." I laughed.

"You wouldn't last two minutes!" he huffed and turned his nose up at me pretending to luck hurt.

"You have to admit Blaise, she has a point. You're too selfish to work as Minster." Draco chuckled.

"Coming from you that's rich! What about you Hermione?"

"I want to go into medicine, a healer I think." My mum smiled at my choice and turned to Narcissa. Draco was looking at me but turned just as I turned to look as him. _Curious._

"Have you heard of a boy named Mclaggen boys?" _Oh no!_ My father looked at the two boys with a distant expression. Images of my sixth year began to play again, Slughorn's party, Ron and Quiditch.

"I think so. What about him?" Blaise munched on his food whilst Lucius whispered some remark to my dad. I gulped looking down at my plate.

"Turns out his father has been found out by the ministry of fraud and stealing." _Justice!_ I smirked a little.

"Something you wish to share Hermione?" I looked up to meet my dad's raised eyebrow.

"No _sir_."

"That's my girl, now Lucius I do believe you woe me one of your brilliant fire whiskeys." _Few! That was close._ Just as I was about the leave the table Narcissa called me over.

"Luicus and myself were wondering whether you would like to travel to visit some friends of ours, they own a great estate called Pembly I believe you have heard of it."

"Pembly? _The_ Pembley? Oh, I would be honoured Mrs. Malfoy!" Narcissa smiled gently and patted my arm.

"Excellent, I'm afraid you will have to stay the night here, we leave fairly early tomorrow." I nodded mutely. Then it hit me, staying a whole night here, alone, with the Malfoys!

"But Mrs Malfoy!" To late she had already gone to tell my parents. Shit! Still puzzling things over inside my head I climbed the long winding staircase to find the boys. As Ii wondered around the corridors up stairs the most beautiful sound of an instrument called to me. There was a soft voice.

"**Here by my side **

**An angel **

**Here by my side**

**The devil **

**Never turn your back on me **

**Never turn your back on me again **

**Here by my side **

**It's heaven **

**Here by my side **

**You are destruction**

**Here by my side**

**A new colour to paint the world **

**Ohhh **

**Never turn your back it **

**Never turn your back on it again **

**Here by my side **

**It's heaven." **

I gently pushed open the door where the sound was coming from. I froze. Blaise and Draco were sitting on a large double bed, Draco playing some sort of guitar looking instrument and singing. Blaise was looking through some papers, both oblivious to my entrance at the door.

"**Be careful **

**Be careful **

**And you breathe in **

**And you breathe out **

**For it ain't so weird **

**How it makes you a weapon **

**And you give in **

**And you give out **

**For it ain't so weird **

**How it makes you a weapon **

**Never turn you're a back on it **

**Never turn your back on it **

**Again." **

"Hey sis, what you doing here?" Blaise grinned jumping off the bed. Draco stopped playing to look up.

"I didn't know you played…or sang." He shrugged at me.

"As I said before, there are lots of things you don't know about me." I moved to sit down on the bed next to my brother having to squeeze in between his large carcass and the headboard.

"But isn't that a muggle song?" He continued to pick at the strings on the guitar.

"Maybe, who knows?"

"Never mind. What are you two doing yup here anyway?"

"You really think we like listening to our parents talk non stop all night? This is our escape." Blaise lay back on the bed sighing, his hands behind his head.

"Ah, you poor things!" I pinched his side making him jump and fall to the floor in a heap. Draco laughed.

* * *

**That's it. Sorry guys, continued soon I promise!**


	12. How did we get here?

**Good day to anyone out there that bother s to need this. Thanks once again for your reviews and kind words. I don't have much to say today so I guess on with the reading! ****J **

**Ron: Lycan… **

**Me: Yeah? **

**Ron: Um, I have a secret affliction Lycan. **

**Draco: Disgusting! **

**Ron: It's lice, wizard lice! **

**Harry: Get out! **

**Me: Boys please stop that! How do you get rid of 'wizard lice'? **

**Ron: We have to find Hagrid! **

**Draco: Let me guess the giant furry mattress? **

**Ron: Yes! How did you know? (Draco and Harry share a look) **

**Harry: You've been watching the Potter Puppet Pals for nearly 4 hours! (Silence) **

**………………**

**Ron: Dobby's sock! (Draco leans closer to me) **

**Draco: Maybe we could kill him and stuff him in your brother's room. No one would know. **

**Ron: I like buttons. **

**Song: Decode by Paramore. **

* * *

**Chapter: How did we get here? **

**_The boy with a heart of ice shall face the lioness' wrath._**

**HERMIONE POV:**

There was a storm, thundering clouds blocked out the sky and the strong wind bought icy rain that hit the window like bullets. Lighting danced across the sky illuminating the room making the Manor seem even more creepy than usual. My legs tucked up against my chest I sat on the large bed staring around too afraid to sleep. My experience in the war taught me that if you slept when danger was around, you wouldn't wake up. Another bolt of lightning struck the grounds causing me to jump. I missed my room, my brother's snores from across the hall, my beloved owl's hoot as she slept softly.

_I hate lightning storms! _

The insistent rain my washing away the beautiful snow leaving icy paths in its place. It must be about one in the morning and yet sleep had not found me. As another flash lit up the sky I hid like a coward under the covers pulling them over my head. Fingering my wand that was stashed securely under my pillow I felt slightly relieved. I always crept it under my pillow at night.

The medallion sat on the desk near me glowing slightly in the dim light. Instinctively my fingers curled around the cool metal and brought it towards my chest. I studied the twinkling topaz eye of the well-craved creature, it appeared to be smirking at me almost; the light can play tricks on the eyes. I had still, not found out why my last name was on the back, or what this strange piece of jewellery was for.

_Thump! _

I froze, my breathing slowing as I listened.

_Thump, thump! _

I peered over the edge of the duvet towards the sound.

_Grrrrrr…_

The window, something was making shadows outside of my window, large, spiky looking shapes.

_Thump! Grrr…_

I sucked in breath and hid back under the covers again waiting, praying for whatever it was to go away!

There was scratching, the horrid sound of nails on a chalkboard type scratch. My hand flew to the wand under my pillow and I hugged it to my side. It was like living in a horror film, only real! _Come on Hermione; show some of that courage you Gryffindors are always talking about!_ Gulping I slide out of the bed slowly, eyes fixed on the window, wand at my side tightly in my grasp. The large shadows remained moving back and forth as I approached, my hand touched the curtain. Before I opened the drapes something in my hand throbbed.

_Thump, thump, thump, thump. _

A soft heartbeat.

Thump, thump, thump, thump.

Looking down at my hand I saw the pendant, the sound was coming from that! It moved gently as I lay it flat in the palm of my hand, in time to the beating sound.

_Roaaar!_

The thing outside my window roared making me cringe, I opened the curtain fully expecting to see a terrible east snarl at my. Instead, some else stood in its place. A smile graced my face washing the fear away.

"Draco!" I whispered opening the window as the huge white dragon popped his head inside; he was covered in freezing cold water.

_"Evening human. Must you call me that?_" He groaned, flexing his strained claws that hung him to the building.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Hogwarts."

_"Yeah right…perhaps I couldn't stay away… it's very lonely up here in the cold you know."_ I chuckled leaning against the window ledge and watched as the impressive creature fluttered his huge wings to keep his place.

"It's good to see you. Wait! What if someone sees you? You could get-"

_"Quiet down Hermione. I'm perfectly safe here. Trust me."_ He gave me a toothy grin and began to carefully climb down.

"Wait!" he paused looking back up at me with his solid steel gaze. "Don't leave, just, stay a awhile longer please?"

_"It's late, you need rest for your outing."_

"What?" He blinked twice.

"_I hear you're off to a grand estate tomorrow."_

"You hear a lot of things about me. Are you stalking me?" He grumbled a laugh.

_"What if I was, what could you, a puny little human girl do?"_ He leant his giant head in closer exposing the rows of vicious fangs. I trembled. He huffed and backed away from the building landing on the ground with a soft thud. "_I'll see you tomorrow. Now sle_ep." Desperate to seek some comfort from my new friend I stretched out of the window balancing precariously.

"Please, Draco! Don't leave, I'm scared!" He stopped in his tracks towards the small woodland on the Malfoy property and turned his head, eyes filled with pity. Body frozen to the freezing cold night air I began to chatter and shiver whist trying to see his figure in the dark air. The storm had silenced, all but the last raindrop drip onto my cold nose.

_"And what could you be scared of out here little human?"_ I gasped as he appeared at my side. I slipped. Falling into the air a silent scream on my lips. Giant paws caught me in mid air stopping my drop to the forbidding floor. Safe in his grasp he pulled me up towards his face.

"Everything. This house. The owners. Myself." My bottom lip trembled. I must have looked pathetic. Turning my gaze to the ground far below a single tear slipped out.

_"I shouldn't have come, but…"_ His ice-cold gaze seemed to melt for a second revealing another being underneath.

"But?" I daren't look away from him for a second, couldn't blink. He carefully put me down inside my bedroom before flying off into the cold night.

* * *

"All set Hermione?" I nodded mutely at Narcissa whom in return smiled brightly turning towards a miserable looking Draco. "Oh smile Draco, that permanent scowl doesn't do your features any good at all!" Draco grumbled as his mother fiddled with his hat. I chucked from behind my hand. He glared my way.

"Narcissa leave the poor boy alone. Now Draco if you could please take Miss Hermione's arm."

"What?" Both Draco and myself said at the same time. Lucius smirked.

"We're apparating, Draco knows the way and I'm afraid you don't so take his arm, unless you wish to let myself take you." Suddenly my hand was on Draco's arm. As much as he was a better man nowadays I still didn't trust him completely. "Good." My world span as we apparated, how I hated side apparation! Once again I was clinging onto the apparater as my stomach curled and air left my lungs. When we arrived I immediately left Draco's warm arm and gasped a few times. Draco chuckled.

"Oh shut up! Next time I'm the one apparating!"

"If you say so." He shoved his hands inside his pockets. Lucius and Narcissa arrived shortly after us, dusting off their pristine outfits and looking around. My eyes followed where they were looking and I inhaled sharply.

"Oh my." I slowly moved forward towards the bridge's rail that we had landed on. There was a crystal clear lake and behind it the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It was exactly as Jane Austen had described it: Pembly, standing there it all its glory.

"Is it to your liking Hermione?" The two elder Malfoys walked passed me with elegant smiles.

"Oh yes, it's beautiful!" I stood there just staring at the wonder before Draco grabbed my upper arm pulling me away. Inside it was even better, no silly muggle tourists or cheesy paintings obviously recreated over the years. Everything was genuine and so elegant I felt ready to drop dead with excitement. Mr and Mrs Malfoy had some business to attend to with the owners of the estate leaving me and Draco to do what we wished. I immediately went to look at the artwork that hung so regal on the tall walls. No matter how hard I'd tried I couldn't fine Mr. Darcy's picture though. All the while Draco leant bored against the nearby desk picking at his robes.

"What's up with you today? You're acting like you haven't slept in years."

"I feel like it." He rubbed a hand along his face and eyes. Rolling my own a travelled further into the house surely enough with the sleepy Slytherin following slowly. Soon enough we managed to get outside into one of the raised courtyards, I leant against the banister sighing in contentment.

"It's just like it was in the book. So enchanting and beautiful, I can see why Elisabeth fell in love with it."

"Pardon?"

"The book: Pride and Prejudice written by Jane Austen a muggle writer. Its one of my favourites." He put both arms on the rail and looked out over the countryside.

"I found it drool and dull. Nothing more than a silly romance for gullible girls." My smiled fled quickly to be replaced with a scowl.

"What are you trying to say Mr. Malfoy?" He looked at me and turned away unaffected causing my anger to grow.

"That they are filled with so much soppy romance and unbelievable characters that it seems silly. Like any of that would really happen!"

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion but to express it in such a way! Draco don't you see that thing can always happen? Even in the most unlikely circumstances?" He snorted shaking his head.

"Unlikely indeed! He was rich and she was nothing more a poor girl begging for some bloke to take her away. The chances of a man like him wanting to marrying an inferior girl, not likely!" My hands tightened on the rail, knuckles turning white.

"So that's you're opinion is it? That the well off should only look for love in their class?" He turned his head towards me, expression blank of emotion. " Then you are just as arrogant and conceited as the character who you belittle. You are prejudiced to everyone but your class and you think them below you! You insult and you tease, you torture with your cruel words and hateful looks, you're too blinded by riches to see what plainly has been laid before you for so many years!" I seethed at the boy standing so close to me now with a blank face, I felt like slapping him.

"An-and what is that?" My nostrils flared angrily.

"That your heart of ice and brain made of gold are worthless in the modern world, they way you down through life and eventually you'll end up being a sad, lonely individual just like the character is the story. You don't realise how similar the both of you are." He just blinked startled at me. "There is always a chance if there is but one person ready to fight for it." With him in his trance-like state I had an idea. I thrust a snowball into his proud face and ran off. Draco just stood there shocked as anything. Wiping the ice and snow from his face he stared angrily after me.

"Get back here!" Soon I heard his boots click on the marble floor as he chased me through the house.

* * *

**This is where the chapter ends folks, see you soon! :D**


	13. Ghost

**Hiya people! So how are you all lately? Anyone? Read any good stories? Well I have, I managed to read lots of fabulous stories from my new friends and fans! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and good reading to you all. **

**Draco: Make it stop! (Covers ears with hands) **

**Me: What's that Malfoy had enough? **

**Draco: Please, just stop before I combust! My eyes!**

**Ron: What a baby. **

**Harry: Tell me about it! Hey Malfoy you never seen this before? **

**Me: Guys stop it. (Switches off laser pen) This isn't a toy you know.**

**Ron: Can we at least play with the toaster then?**

**Me: No.**

**Harry: The computer?**

**Me: Definitely not! I'm going out, see you later. (Draco grabs my arm)**

**Draco: You. Can. Not leave me here. Alone. With. Them! (I pat his cheek)**

**Me: Watch me, don't kill each other.**

**Song: Nothing and Everything by Red**

**Friend or foe by Tatu for second part**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Ghost**

_**Fire will meet ice and day will meet night**_

I was sitting in the garden with my book under the protection of the trees from the steadily falling snow. The sun was just bowing below the horizon, the white covered hills that I could see from Zabini Hall. Closing my light book marking the page with a slip of parchment I sighed gazing at the winter wonderland. Something cold and hard hit my shoulder from the right. Blaise laughed taking up another ball of compact snow.

"What are you doing?" He grinned.

"It's called a snow ball fight sis, and I just started a war!" I chuckled picking up a fist full of cold snow.

"Well you better run brother!" I launched the missile at him for it only to miss and hit the ground with a soft bump. The fight tumbled into a war soon enough with white balls like bullets flying everywhere, Blaise made the missiles follow me until they hit! I sent shoot so f cold blast with my own wand. Minutes later I had him on the run, I chased him through the brush and into the more secluded part of they grounds.

"Ok I give in!"

"Not good enough Blaise!" He was faster than me and had longer legs. He soon was lost from sight as I stumbled through the woodland. Hands on my knees I stopped to take breathe. _He's probably circled and gone back to the house by now_.

Just as I was about to turn back I stopped. Standing perfectly still I listened. There was a roaring again, the same one from my dormitory at Hogwarts only this time louder and demanding. It was coming from the denser woodland ahead of me. There was a strange warm feeling on my chest, the beating that sounded like my own heart yet…not. The medallion around my neck pulsed like a heart and was incredibly warm! Like a real heart. It turned my stomach a little. Clutching the pulsing pendant I moved towards the sound, as it got more urgent. I began to hear other noises, grumblings and moans.

Something was in trouble.

Pushing my way through thick pockets of brambles and snow-covered branches that clang to me I ventured deeper. Then it stopped. The noise ended abruptly causing me to freeze once again. It did not return. But something on the other side of the tree line caught my eye. Movement, a huge white blob. It looked like a ghost was moving through the trees. Clambering over fallen logs and frozen creepers I drew nearer. The low groans filled my ears whilst the heavy breathes sent shivers down my spine. What I saw next shocked me to the core. There lying on the frozen ground was the body of a large white dragon, Draco. He was still breathing in deeply, his chest rising and falling, but his eyes were shut in pain I guessed. I ran forward making a crunching sound. His head shot up and silver eyes filled with pain looked into mine. He groaned, his sleek head dropping to the ground. It was then that I saw the blood, red as rubies dripping to the white ground like a tap. My mouth opened in a silent gasp as I looked at the terrible gash in his side, something had grabbed him by the throat and then kicked or clawed at his side.

"Draco?" He didn't look up only groaned. I leant down next to his head and put a gentle hand on his scaly cheek.

_"How did you get here?" _

"What happened?"

_"It was that stupid - stupid - beast of yours – the serpent thing- that guards you home."_ He mumbled. _"I got too close, I was careless."_ His chest heaved up and down quickly. I stared down at his wounds in horror. Fear gripped me.

"I need to get help. I can't, I don't know how to-"

_"Blaise, get Blaise." How on earth did he know my brother? _Panicking I thought things, but everything was concentrating on Draco's death.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I shouted and watched as the ghostly otter shot out swimming around in midair. "Find Blaise, quickly!" It swam or floated off through the forest. I scrambled up collecting several twigs and sticks, my hands fumbling in the cold weather. Draco raised his head slightly, opening his eyes.

_"What are you doing?" _I assembled them in a small pile nearest him.

"I need to keep you warm. Incendio!" The pile of tree wreckage burst in lovely orange and red flames. My eyes swept over the blood cover dragon before me. My mind raced with ideas of what could save him, none were useful. "Draco, I need to know was a curse put on you? Can you change into a human?" He looked into my eyes, horror streaking in those beautiful pools of metal and ice.

_"How did you -"? _

"Please, if you can then change back! I can help you more that way." Solid orbs of moonlit ice bore into mine.

"_No."_ He whispered barely audible.

"Please, do you want to die?" He lay his head back down in defeat and closed his eyes.

_"No." _It was a clear confirmation. Tears began to fall onto my frozen cheeks as my hands gripped the scaly body of my friend.

"Draco, please, I don't want you to die." There was no movement from him. He chuckled, almost coughing.

_"Silly girl, everything ends. I'm glad I - managed to see you today. I was – coming to see you."_ His body was growing colder by the second and his voice was growing weaker. _" All my life I've been selfish, over proud and now –"_ Twigs snapped and a voice called from behind me. I didn't need to turn towards Blaise to know it was he; he scrambled into the glad and stood still taking in the sight.

"Merlin! What happened?" He ran up kneeling next to me.

"I just found him here. What can we do? The healing spells I know aren't strong enough." Blaise looked as if he was about to cry. His hand touched my dragon on the chest and he pulled out his wand.

"We have to try. You need to change back."

_"No, not here."_ Blaise groaned in frustration.

"For _fuck sake_ CHANGE!" Draco opened one eye slowly and looked at the enrage Blaise whom knelt with his wand in hand looking dangerous.

_"I hate you man."_

* * *

I paced back and forth in my room fiddling with the pendant in my hand. It was dead now, no sound of movement escaped it but the cold knowing stare of the blue-eyed beast. I felt so deceived, betrayed. It had been hours since we found the dragon lying half dead in the snow. How foolish I was not to see the signs! They were everywhere, all around me staring me in the face and yet I was blinded. Looking down once more at the piece of jewellery I threw it on the bed with an angry huff.

_I wish I'd never found it. _

Sitting on the edge of my bed I held my hand in my hands listening and treasuring the silence that enveloped me. Ophelia sat on the headboard behind me pruning her immaculate feathers totally obvious to the danger that the homed. She hoped down next to me and began tot nibble at my jumper. My head turned and I smiled just a little whilst touching the soft little bird.

"At least I still have you, my one true and loyal friend." She happily hooted ruffling her body until the feathers stood on end. There was a quiet knock at my door. "Come in." A timid yet sorrowful looking Blaise appeared.

"The healer just left. He'll be now know his parents are here." I continued to look at the wall whilst he spoke. My brother came and sat next to me causing my owl to flutter startled.

"He wants to speak to you." I simply nodded looking at him with a sad expression then away at the wall again.

"Well I don't." There was a pause of deathly silence.

"Listen, I know he's lied to you and such but – "

"Lied? Oh yes he lied to me and what's worse is he nearly got himself killed by coming to see me. It's like an obsession Blaise, it's not good for either of us." He looked away from my gaze to the floor. He stood to leave.

"Just go and listen to him. I've known him for years Hermione, he doesn't lie easily to anyone close to him." His gaze shifted quickly to the bed, "By the way, don't lose that thing, it could be useful." He left leaving me confused and hurt once more. After much debate inside my mind I decided to get it over with. I walked slowly to the room with the pendant clasped tightly in my grip: I had some questions, well, maybe a few more than that! Hand just about to knock I sighed. There was quiet talking from the other side; obviously his parents were in there. The door opened silently to reveal his parents gathered around the bed with grim expressions, I tried not to focus on the boy sleeping in the bed covered in bandages. Lucius and Narcissa looked up, Mrs. Malfoy stood and walked over to me embracing me in a hug.

"Hermione. We can't thank you enough for saving our son." I stared down at the floor.

"Believe me when I say it was unconsciously done." Her grim smile faded and she looked at her husband.

"We'll give you a moment." they left leaving me alone in the quiet room. I walked around the room to sit next to the window looking out at the remaining snow making odd patches on the lawn. I slipped the medallion around my neck safely holding onto the pendant.

"Hermione?" A pale face stared back at me from the bed; he was like a ghost, cold looking and sorrowful. I didn't know what to say to him, _I hate you? You stupid jerk for lying to me? I'm so glad you're safe? _I turned away to the outside instead sighing.

"You're supposed to be sleeping."

"That was for my parents, they worry too much."

"Worry too much? You nearly died!" I down his gaze. "You've got a lot to explain." I saw him nod from the corner of my eye. I turned to him. "How are you feeling?" A small smile approached his face cautiously.

"A little sore here and there but I'll manage. Hermione I'm sorry for lying to you but I had no other choice. I didn't know whether I could trust you or not at the start but then, you showed me kindness that not many show. Knowing my past and what I did to you, you just ignored and forgot it all." I remained silent, just looking at the once powerful boy turn weak and scared. "An when I saw you as my other self, you excepted me, even liked me better. You liked me as the dragon not the man, it hurt." His voice broke on the last word. I single tear fell from my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I moved my chair closer to the bed so I was sitting next to it.

"It sounds weird but, in a way, I always knew it, deep inside. I think it was your eyes at first; they didn't change. I understand your reasons for not trusting me, I didn't trust you either but Draco you've come to be a good friend of mine. You changed from the pathetic little boy to a compassionate caring person." I smiled at him. "Never lie to me again though if you want to survive!" He chuckled leaning back on the pillow.

"Don't worry I don't misjudge you." We laughed softly.

"Ii must admit though, you are juts as arrogant perhaps more as a dragon as you were human." He glared.

"I can't help it, it's in my genes!" I rolled my eyes.

"I see you later." I got up to leave.

"Where are you going?"

" I have some things to do."

* * *

**Tadah!! That's what happens; tune in shortly to find out what happens! Love you guys!**


	14. Stuttering

**Hello peeps! Well I'm back with another chapter. Can't talk too much otherwise I'll be here till Easter. :D Enjoy! **

**Harry: Unicorn turds!**

**Ron: Swish and flicker! **

**Harry: Son of a banshee! **

**Draco: Oh Dear Merlin please make it stop! (Holds head in hands) **

**Me: What are you doing? **

**Ron: We're saying naughty magical words! **

**Me: Ok…**

**Harry: Dragon bogies! **

**Draco: I think I'd rather be with those weird cold people that you love so much Lycan then listen to this. **

**Me: Don't talk about them like that. Besides they're coming over soon. (All turn) **

**All: What? **

**Chapter: Stuttering **

* * *

**DRACO POV: **

"So…"

"So what?"

"You like my sister." I was silently staring out at the lake. "Don't you?"

Silence.

"Ha! I knew it! You've got it bad for her don't you?" I cringed as Blaise laughed in glee. I skilfully twisted my wrist making the small rock spin and skip along the water.

"Shut up Blaise."

"She's my sister, I have the right to know as her brother."

"Well…she doesn't like me so there."

"So you do like her!" I groaned out loud.

"Just leave it man." I began to stalk off towards the Manor as the annoying best friend of mine hurriedly followed.

"Don't be like that Drake, I was just fooling around. It's New Years Eve tonight isn't it? Why don't you come round, bring you're parents?"

"I don't think that would be wise."

"Why not? You ditching me for Crabbe and Goyle again?"

"No, no, I just -," I leaned in closer towards him, "it's like I'm losing myself Blaise, every moment I have these sudden bursts of emotion and I'm all moody…" Blaise wrinkled his nose.

"PMS."

"_What_?"

"You heard me PMS, you're turning into a girl mate." I hit his arm, hard, making him cringe back.

"I'm being serious! This, curse, it's getting worse!"

"Then well have to stop it won't we." We stepped inside the warm Manor away from the biting cold breeze and sat near the fire.

"I saw the pendant, Hermione has it." Blaise ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah I know that does solve some things."

"Solves? It completely and utterly complicates everything! How the heck am I suppose to be freed now?" My friend just bit his lip and stared at me with worried eyes. "For goodness sake I hate this! I can't even talk to the girl never mind anything else!" I stood up kicking my chair over. The familiar sickly icy sensation began in the back of my neck. " I'll be like this forever, well until I turn into a bloody beast! Yeah, I'll be in the next Triwizard tournament!" Blaise stared at me from across the room with his hands up. I heaved and seethed with my anger.

"Drake, calm down."

"Don't tell me to CALM DOWN!"

"Look at yourself, the thing is taking control you have to stop!" I stopped to take breath. My hands uncurled form their fist position and I started at my fingers.

"Sorry."

"It's starting." He put a comforting hand on my shoulder and sat me down. "You have to talk to her, make her see. I can help but there is only so much I can do." I buried my head in my hands.

"Why couldn't it have been some stupid, twit of a girl, one I could have easily persuaded? It wouldn't have mattered then."

"I know, I know."

"No you don't know. You don't what it's like." I stared up into his sorrowful face. "Imagine you were me and it was Pansy. Would you do the same? Could you ask that of her?" He looked down at the floor in despair.

I was lost.

* * *

"Ah Draco, here you are." Mr. Zabini came cheerfully up to me handing me a glass of wine. "Why are you out here all alone?" I looked into the swirling red liquid.

"I guess I just needed some time to myself." The kind man smiled patting my shoulder, as nice as he was I loathed to pity rolling off of him.

"In your condition its not a wonder." It was then that Hermione twirled past the doorway where I was hiding in the Library. I caught glimpses of her floating pink/purple dress and her long dark curls of chocolate. A smile graced my pale face unconsciously. " She looks marvellous tonight don't you think Draco?"

"Indeed sir."

"Well then, don't waste the opportunity." He left winking as he did. I sighed taking a long sip. When I looked up again there was a radiant smiling face coming towards me.

"Draco why are you hiding?" My mouth floundered for a second before I gave into silence. Hermione giggled. "Come on, it's nearly time." She took my hand gently in hers as if whatever had happened over the years had been erased. I let her tow me into the sitting room next to Blasie who was grinning. Turns out that Pansy had come to adding to his happy grin. My parents stood across from us, the young ones separate from the adults. _If you ask me they were worse!_

"You do look pale Draco, are you feeling alright?" Pansy asked from the rim of her glass.

"I'm fine Pan." Turns out I needed the wine more then I could say. Being so close to the beautiful creature standing next to me I felt painfully good.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6," Everyone wore smiles and the two girls held a hand whilst the countdown began, " 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Clapping began and the hugging commenced leaving me, one sorrowful reflective person, in a sea of grins. The clock in the hallway of Zabini Hall chimed the start of another year. I put down my glass and went to meet Blaise's out stretched hand and bear hug.

"Happy New Year mate." I smiled at him before hugging Pansy awkwardly. Our parents cheered shaking hands and talking, I shook my head at them not watching where I was going. I bumped into something smaller than me. The figure gasped in shock and turned to look up at me with a weak smile.

"Happy New Year Draco." I smiled down at my angel, Hermione.

"You too Hermione." 'POOF' I looked up startled at the sound to peer at green and white. The room turned silent, apart from the giggling from Pansy and my best friend. Hermione blushed a deep red and looked at me with big eyes.

"Go on you two." My mother encouraged us with a wide smile. The others nodded and cheered on, very mature!

"But Christmas is over. Mistletoe doesn't count now." Hermione stumbled making everyone chuckle.

"Just kiss!" Blaise yelled. _Oh fine, ruin my life don't you?_ I gave in pulling her head towards mine gently by her chin. Our lips met her so soft and warm. She pulled away first after several seconds and we found ourselves blushing. There was clapping and wide smiles from everyone in the room. Blaise looked like he had just recovered form a heart attack and Pansy was comforting him…sort of. I backed away from the room feeling totally at a loss, this wasn't going to work. Turning away I gave my mother a long slow glare earning a sly wink from her.

"That was a dirty trick mother."

"I know my son, but everyone needs a little help sometimes." She smiled glancing back at the happy party. "She's a beautiful girl, intelligent and pure. The best there is, you can't let her slip through your fingers for several reasons." I lowered my head, the permanent sticking frown on my face. Her thin cold fingers gripped my chin. "Malfoys do not pity son, and if you don't do something soon you'll be the last one."

I gulped.

* * *

**Sorry that's it for now, love you all ;)**


	15. In The Dark

**Hello fellow Potter fans! I'm back after being ill and so can bring you the rest of this story…. hopefully quickly. After all the mocks and exams and stuff I've been tied down but luckily I have my muses. Enjoy! **

**Draco: (glares at others arms folded) **

**Jacob: Hi Lycan, nice to see ya again! (Bear hug) **

**Me: Hi Jake…. can't…breath! **

**Edward: You're friend doesn't seem to like us much. **

**Bella: Aren't you that dude from Harry Peter? (Draco growls, Bella cringes hiding behind Edward) **

**Draco: Its. Called. Harry. Potter! **

**Me: Drake, be nice. Sorry guys, I haven't finished his training yet. (Three sit on my bed leaving Drake to have the chair)**

**Bella: So….**

**Jacob: You're hair looks nice. (I blush)**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Bella: Who are you seeing? (Whispers in my ear.)**

**Me: No one…yet. (Jake winks at me)**

**Draco: Right that's it! Get out! (Pushes all three out of the door roughly)**

**Me: DRACO MALFOY!**

**Draco: Stupid, Insolent, sparkly, buff-**

**Me: OUT!**

**Songs: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet**

**Pretty girl by Sugarcult**

* * *

**Chapter 15: In the Dark**

"Hey Drake you never did say, what's the pendant worth to you anyway?" Blaise picked at his jumper.

"You already know that." Draco stared out at the vast countryside his head resting on his hand.

"No, what does it do? And why do you need my sister." There was a silence.

"Come one, we have to get back."

"Oh no you don't! Answer my question." Draco stared at his friend with cold steel eyes.

"The pendant needs a human life source to work now lets go." Blaise grabbed his arm.

"Drake, please." A soft growl escaped Draco's throat and his eyes shifted around. "Drake? We've always been truthful to each other, always told each other things since we were kids, now, please, she's my sister."

Draco sighed.

"The pendant requires a human life source, a female or male depending on the infected, in return for the cure it…it…"

"It what?" Draco just stood staring at him, eyes betraying him fully. Blaise's own widened and mouth opened.

"She's gonna die."

"Blaise-"

"My sister, my little sister's going to die. I just got her back and now…now I'm loosing her all over again!"

"Blaise please!"

"No!" Both stood apart looking at the other as if strangers. "No."

* * *

**HERMIONE POV:**

**_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head_**

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love

It was March. Beautiful, warm weathered, springtime! Half term that unfortunately meant no school. I was sitting in the garden surrounded by many budding flowers just ready to open their petals for all to admire. From my position I could see the boys practising Quiditch on the Malfoy pitch. The Manor looked out of place this time of year, like a snow-covered bluebell in August.

I picked at the dew-covered grass with my cold fingers staring at the blue sky. The topaz eyed dragon hung from my neck shining ominously in the sunlight. I had studied it many times yet never been able to find a meaning for it. _What was so important about a piece of silver to Draco? He already had plenty I'm sure. _

"Hey Hermione!" I looked up to see a grinning Blaise flying overhead. Draco swooped passed nearly knocking him off; I raised my hand to hide a chuckle. "Watch it!" It was the first time I'd heard Blaise speak so bitterly towards his best friend. Draco's mouth was a tight line.

"Pay attention then!"

"You both realise we have school tomorrow." Both boys stopped and raised their eyebrows.

"Do you ever think of something other than school?"

"Shut up!" I stuck my tongue out at Blaise whom copied me. "Immature."

"What was that sister?" He jumped off his broom making me jump. His smile fading as his eyes flew to the sparkling metal around my neck. Grabbing his broom he stalked off towards the house. Draco stared after him with guilty eyes.

"What happened?" Grabbing his own broom Draco strutted off towards the owlery leaving me standing there bewildered. "In the name of Merlin!" Raising my hands to the sky.

* * *

It was late. Darkness covered the sky like a thick vale void of stars. No stars, a sign of bad weather. I peered out of my window at the shadows that seemed to move. On my bedside table the pendant kept on glowing on and off, it vibrated when you touched it. I was scared there was no mistake.

It was cold, I was wearing my pyjamas and the fire glowed softly in the corner yet I was so cold. It was like living in an ice cube.

_Tap Tap. _

I jumped looking at the window.

_Tap Tap Tap. _

Opening the window there was nothing there.

"Draco?"

"_Yes_." I jumped as a large scaled head appeared next to mine. I held my chest to calm my racing heart.

"Never do that again." He grumbled a laugh.

"_Come with me."_ I blinked at the great beast as he stuck his head through the open window, icy eyes blazing.

"Excuse me?"

"_Come on Hermione I don't have all night!"_ Uncertainly I stepped towards the window watching him turn to show me his back.

"You've got to be kidding me." He stared at me. "I only ever rode a dragon once during the war and I vowed to never again." He continued to burn me with his eyes. Ii sighed. Clambering onto the balcony sill I grabbed the smooth scales and began to climb. Once I was safely on I saw his lips twitch upwards.

"_Hang on human."_

"To wha-" I was cut off as the dragon forcefully took off at great speed leaving me to hang on tightly, my arms digging into the hard scales and tucking my head away from view of the ground.

"_Look down_." I shook my head. He grumbled something. I clung onto his scaly neck as we soared through the night. I didn't dare to open my eyes until I felt the sickening moving motion stop. "_Hermione, you can let go now."_

"Never again." He didn't say anything, just stared off into the distance. We were on top of a hill in the countryside, my home just a black dot in the distance. Standing in silence I watched him, worried and afraid for some reason that I could not place. I sat on the soft cool ground watching as he blew out puffs of ice-cold steam from his nose and shook his great head. He sat next to me, leaning one paw on top of the other whilst his sleek tail encircled us as if to protect me. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. I was starting to fall asleep just gathering myself before falling over.

_"I'm sorry, you're tired. I'll take you home." _He stood to leave.

"No, Draco I'm fine. What did you want anyway?" His icy steel eyes bore into mine shining with fear and longing.

_"I just, I just wanted to be in you company. With Blaise being all moody I can't spend much time with you anymore." _

"What's this really about Draco?" I folded my arms raising an eyebrow. He sighed clawing up heaps of earth.

_"Have you noticed anything different about the pendant lately? Anything strange?" _

Silence, I didn't know how to react. Nothing had changed with the pendant but…_I_ had changed.

"Things are changing, and I don't have much longer left." I stood immediately.

"No! Don't say that, the pendant…"

_"Is a fraud. Just another of Dumbeldore's stupid tricks."_ I froze. _" He planted it in the forest Hermione, trying to control everything just like always." _I saw bitterness take his features and an enraged, sorrowful cry ripped through his throat.

"Draco, the pendant is real."

"_No. It's not, and my fate is already sealed."_

"STOP THIS! Listen to yourself." He growled as I crept closer.

"_I want you to stay away from me. Don't ever mention my name again, don't even as so much think of me." _

"I, can't…"

"Yes. You. Can. You must."

"No! NO!" I walked right up to his snarling face gathering all my courage and gripped one of his long shining horns in my hand dragging his head closer to my level. "I can't and I won't." He snarled louder and broke free easily from my grip.

"Stubborn little-"

"I love you." There I said it. He froze, just staring at me in silence. There was no emotion visible in his eyes.

"_That's what I feared_." I felt ready to cry. I have just poorly out and offered my heart to him and he had, well you saw it. He turned away looking much wilder and older then before. " I'll take you home. Remember what I told you."

"Don't you feel anything? ANYTHING!?"

Silence.

**_Pretty girl, pretty girl_**

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head

It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love

_"Why would I feel anything for you. A stupid little girl whom can't keep out of trouble for 5 seconds. I have to stop this before you… you hurt yourself."_ Tears flowed like salty stream down my flushed cheeks. My hands trembled at my sides.

"Perhaps I was wrong then." He looked at me but not into me. His face a mask of emotionless stone, like glittering marble.

* * *

**Sorry for that but it needs to happen, don't worry the worst is over though. Review!**


	16. Hot and Cold

**Hey everyone thanks for all the reviews and hope you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. Draco Wishes to say thank you for all the bad comments he is getting about leaving Hermione. Yes he read your comments and is now sulking. **

**Lycan xx **

**Draco: Why don't you just tell them your real name? (Looks through magazines on my bed, I roll my eyes) **

**Me: Because it's more secretive and fun this way. **

**Draco Well I could tell them… **

**Me: Not if you want to keep your manhood. (Draco raises eyebrows) **

**Draco: You don't have the guts! **

**Me: Want to bet bud? (Gulps at me. I get up dragging my boots on.) **

**Draco: Where are you going? **

**Me: I have a date. (Draco jumps off the bed and lands on the floor) **

**Draco: WHAT THE? **

**Me: See ya later! **

**Draco: WITH WHOM? (I grin) **

**Me: Jacob Black, don't fry the television or anything. (I leave him sitting on the floor open mouthed.) **

**Hehe :D **

**Songs: Hot N Cold by Kate Perry, preferably the Hillywood Show remix (My fav!) **

**Running up that Hill by placebo**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Hot and Cold**

**_The chains are forming, link by link._**

"What's happening Blaise? Why has the world gone madder than before?" My brother laughed at me from the side of the carriage compartment. Pansy pats my arm acting rather out of character. Crossing my arms I stare out at the passing countryside.

"If this is about Draco Malfoy forget him sis. He's been a bit of a prick lately and doesn't deserve worried state of mind." I stared at him shocked.

"He was your best friend since…time began. Why the change in opinions so suddenly?" His smooth calm features broke the façade for a second revealing his true stat of mind. Blaise looked at the door with a sullen expression.

"Just stay away from him. Drake's changed."

The rest of the journey was spent in silence. I leant against my hand as I gazed outside willing an answer to fly at the carriage. This was going to be frustrating and hard. Draco had become one of my close friends, but I guess people never change truly. He was still the cold-hearted monster from first year.

In that instance my heart froze over for all time.

**_Doesn't hurt me _**

**_You wanna feel how it feels _**

**_You wanna know _**

**_Know how it doesn't hurt me _**

**_You wanna hear about the deal I'm making. _**

**_You _**

**_You and me_**

**_You and me won't be unhappy _**

**_And if I only could _**

**_Make a deal with god_**

**_And get him to swap our places_**

**_Be running up that road _**

**_Be running up that hill _**

**_Be running up that building_**

**_If I only could…_**

* * *

"Now class do you all have your books? Ah good. Turn to page 158." Professor Slughorn waddled around the classroom and began writing on the board. Scanning the page quickly Ii found little interest in the content, something that rarely happened to me. _Was I losing it?_

After several minutes of staring I glanced at the empty seat next to me. Potions was his favourite subject…_no! Don't think of him_.

I stared at the front of the classroom at the board.

_Don't think of him, don't think of him_.

I felt alone in the crowded room.

Don't think of him, he doesn't exist anymore.

Slughorn's voice became a muffle sound as if I were at sea. Time seemed to slow.

He's not here. He never will.

There was a soft thudding against my chest, the tingly warm sensation that brought me so much comfort and courage.

He betrayed me. I told him…

"Sir may I please be excused?" Slughorn looked up surprised by my outburst as the whole class of five people turned to stare. Blaise looked the most concerned.

"Why yes Miss Zabini, is everything alright?"

"I don't feel too well." He nodded turning back to the board. I rushed out of the room and down the quiet corridor to the girl's bathroom.

_Something was wrong. _

_Very wrong. _

I grasped my hands against the white sink and stared into the mirror at my pale face.

I loved him, I love him.

Bittersweet drops of water fell from my cheeks.

He can't just leave me, he can't!

I dropped to the floor and leant against the wall holding my knees against my chest.

"Hermione?" Pansy slowly approached wearing a grim expression. " Is everything alright?" I couldn't stop the flood of tears. Soon I felt a pairs of nervous hands on mine pulling me up.

"I'm fine. Just fine."

"He's no good for you, you know. You need to forget."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can. If Blaise says there's something up with him there is." I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"Come on, I'll take you to the dorm."

"No Pansy that's alright. I need to say…to see oh who did he say?" I rubbed my temples trying to remember. "DUMBLEDORE!" Pansy stared at me as if I had just grown a second head.

"Forget the dorm, I think the hospital wing would be better." I shook my head and left.

"Thanks Pansy." She smiled sweetly and left after me.

* * *

"Excuse me Professor."

"Ah, Miss Zabini I was beginning to worry." Slughorn welcomed me into his office warmly and poured a glass of water for me. "Feeling better?"

"Yes thank you sir. Sir, I was wondering…do you know what this object does?" I pulled out the most valuable possession I owned: the pendant. He stared at it with curious eyes. "I found it on the school grounds." He took it from my hand and studied it closing after applying his spectacles.

"Huh! Well I must say Miss Zabini you have walked upon a marvel! It even has your family title on the back, curious is it not? Almost as if you were meant to find it." I waddled over to the table and placed it on the polished surface. "This is a very interesting piece of jewellery called Cure Charm. You see this colour stone here, that contains the antidote to some odd disease or curse I believe." His features darkened somewhat. "Where did you find this?"

Sensing his discomfort I backed away slightly. And shook my head.

"I don't recall." He nodded and turned back to the pendant acting as if it were a poisonous serpent. "Um, thank you sir now if you excuse me."

"Of cause dear girl. And you best be careful running around with something like that. We wouldn't want anything to happen to the brightest witch of the age now would we?" I smiled and fled the room with my pendent in hand.

It must have gotten late since the corridors were silent apart from the odd student here and there. When I got back the dorm was eerily quiet. Ginny was sitting reading with Harry in front of the fire and Pansy was whispering to Blaise. No sign of Weasely or … or_ him_.

**_You don't wanna hurt me _**

**_Lets see how deep the bullet lies _**

**_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder _**

**_There's a thunder in our hearts _**

**_Baby _**

**_So I change for the ones we love _**

**_Tell me we both matter don't we? _**

**_You _**

**_You and me _**

**_You and me won't be unhappy_**

"Hermione you ok?" I blinked a few times focusing on Ginny's worried face.

"I'm fine Gin. Just fine." Head low and book bag on my shoulder I swept into the bedroom and dumped my stuff. I threw the pendant down on my bed and stared at it willing it to whisper the answer to me.

"What do you want me to do huh?" Silence, just the glittering glow from the topaz dragon eye. Sighing I whipped out my wand and pointed it at the offending object. "Stupid Hermione, what do you say to a magic piece of jewellery?" I tried pointing it at the object and whispering 'alohomora'.

Nothing.

Just like always.

I was left in the dark, surrounded by shadows and the betrayal of the world.

**_And if I only could _**

**_Make a deal with god_**

**_And get him to swap our places_**

**_Be running up that road _**

**_Be running up that hill _**

**_Be running up that building_**

**_If I only could…_**

* * *

**Well, there you go. Hope you all liked it. More to come soon.**


	17. Phenomenon

**Hello people! Look I'm updating twice in one day! WOAH! Just been talking to my friend who is an actual author in Denmark, how cool is that? Review please; hope this chapter is more promising for you all… I don't like sad stories. **

**Me: And yeah Draco's stopped talking to me. He's sitting here now looking ready to Avada me at any given moment. Now he's reading over me shoulder breathing on my neck…uh! Shivers! SPACE PLEASE! **

**Draco: I should crucio you for your insolence muggle. **

**Me: Right…anyway- **

**Draco: I'm not standing it. **

**Me: (Looks at him oddly) What? **

**Draco: I'm not going to let that bug-headed prat take my job! **

**Me: (Stares dumbly at him) **

**Draco: That Wolf fellow you rave about so much, I'll fight for my position if I have to. (I burst out laughing) **

**Me: Malfoy you idiot! Jacob Black's not replacing you! **

**Draco: …oh. **

**Songs: Running up that hill…again. Sorry if you don't like that song but it's made an impression on me. I changed the lyrics slightly to fit this chapter. MINE!! **

**Also Animal I have become by Three days grace!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Phenomenon **

**DRACO POV: **

Everything was a blur of time and colour.

My steady breathing kept my heart in time with the thumping of my head.

It was dark and cold. I was always cold nowadays.

Ice pierced and infected my insides from my head to my feet.

I curled up tighter in my bed to try and sustain some amount of warmth.

Hunger blinded my vision with…other needs, from the other me.

This. Is. Not. Me.

My salvation lay soundly asleep just open door away. Oh, Merlin how long I've wanted to run up to her and beg, plead. Even though they were against my principles, I would do it if just to excuse myself from her harsh looks of pain and contentment.

I lost my best friend.

My new, most highly regarded friend.

Myself, in the matter of weeks.

**_Does hurt me _**

**_You wanna feel how it feels _**

**_You wanna know _**

**_Know how it hurts me _**

**_You wanna hear about the deal I'm making. _**

**_You _**

**_You and me_**

**_And if I only could _**

**_Make a deal with god_**

**_And get him to swap our places_**

**_Sell my soul to escape_**

**_Be running up that road _**

**_Be running up that hill _**

**_Be running up that building_**

**_If I only could…_**

Yes. It was 4 weeks since myself and Blaise had argued. The day I told Hermione goodbye.

Now look at where I am! Sad, afraid, alone in the middle of a dormitory bedroom surrounded by enemies….

I've got to get out.

Scrabbling as quietly as I could out of the bed I headed for the door.

**HERMIONE POV: **

I couldn't sleep. After trying so hard to find peace I just sat there staring up at the ceiling.

Something was happening.

The pendant on my bedside table was glowing. It had done that more frequently over the passed week. As I picked up the object warmth filled me from the inside out, tingly sensations whizzed up and down my arms. It was my one link to comfort.

It was silly, being so upset over someone like him but…

Sighing I decided to walk, clear my thoughts. After dressing and dragging on my shoes and coat I opened the door quietly as I could. Pansy was a murderess if woken.

I froze.

There, not three metres from me, was Draco Malfoy dressed in his sleeping stuff mumbling and pacing around the common room like some sort of caged animal. Soft grunts and hisses escaped his mouth whilst his hands bunched locks of his silver hair. I hid unmoving from behind the door. Eventually he left charging out of the room on a mission. This time I would follow.

**DRACO POV: **

_**I can't escape this hell **_

_**So many times I've tried **_

_**But there's still rage inside **_

_**Somebody get me through this nightmare **_

_**I can't control myself. **_

_**So what if you can see **_

_**The darkest side of me **_

_**No one can ever change this **_

_**Animal I have become **_

Rocks and sharp twigs cut up my feet as I staggered towards the forbidden forest never taking a second glance at my home, Hogwarts. It would have been too painful to think of all my friends still inside.

The chill of spring's breeze lapped at my face and open chest playing roulette with my hair. The grass steadily receded giving way to the larger and more painful rocks and stones of the forest as well as the unwelcoming mist and pine needles. I felt it then, the pulling icy grasp from within. Like a hand formed by Satan's creation it tugged and gnawed at my inside. Everything blocked out apart from the need to change.

For once I let go. Letting the forest darkness swallow me whole and gorge on my humanity. Bones clicked and popped whilst skin sketched and morphed. Within seconds I was once again the beast from my nightmares. Claws tugged at the ground sending heaps of earth flying through the air. Tonight was different.

I had lost control.

**HERMIONE POV: **

I followed as silently as I could several metres away from his staggering form. He ran into the forest letting the shadows envelope him. Carefully I tiptoed into the covers of the trees pendant in hand. The glowing was brighter and the heat that it produced scorched my hand. Branches forced me back as if to seal him off from the world. I pushed my way through collecting bruises and scratches.

**_Be running up that road _**

**_Be running up that hill _**

_**Be running up that building**_

I heard the dragon before I saw him. The tremble roaring made my legs shake with fear. I shrank to the cold floor and tucked my legs under me. Then something very odd happened. A muffled sound came from the object in my hand, when I opened it fully out the sound become a soft voice.

**_And if I only could _**

_**Make a deal with god**_

_**And get him to swap our places**_

_" Light the fire, slay the beast. Light the fire, slay the beast _…" I continued over and over. I tilted my head to the side. Then I looked up slowly.

I gasped.

A pair of frozen lake eyes stared at me from a few centimetres away. His icy breath covered my face and eyes roughly groped my features. The dragon opened its mouth in angry protest as I tried to get up. I closed my eyes stuck, stupid, stupid girl! I should have stayed in bed.

_**Come on baby **_

_**Come on come on darling **_

_**Let me steal this moment from you now **_

_**Come on angel **_

_**Come on come on darling **_

_**Lets exchange the experience **_

He clawed at my hiding place in the bushes but couldn't get anywhere near. The beast roared and growled in frustration.

"Please Draco it's me." I sobbed through fear. He didn't stop. The sharp claws gradually wee getting closer. Vicious deadly fangs aimed at me. I held my breath.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUNNN!Sorry for the cliffhanger there guys.**


	18. So close to me

**Hiya readers. Thanks once again for all your reviews and comments. Yes, I am evil for leaving the story there but it was important. Now I bring you the rest so enjoy :D **

**Draco: Yeah, and hello to all my adoringly gorgeous fans out there. I think you comments are very appropriate. (I give him a sideways look) **

**Me: Can I have the keyboard back now please?**

**Draco: I'm not done yet. All of you out there, muggle folk, if you wish to speak to me please send me a picture first; I don't tolerate ugly people except Lycan, along with your blood status- HEY! **

**Me: Sorry guys, I try to control him. Now- **

**Draco: Give it back or I'll confund you! **

**Me: Oh yeah? **

**Draco: Ah! You're so annoying! **

**Me: But that's why you love me. **

**Draco: WTF? **

**Me: Language please. **

**Draco: That's it; I'm going to get that dragon to eat you! (Leaves room) **

**Me: So…gosh it's lonely and quiet without him here…anyway here's the rest of the story…I'll just be waiting…until he comes back burnt or half eaten… (whistles) **

**Songs: Almost here by …I'm not so sure whom it is.**

**My last breath by Evanescence WOAH! **

* * *

**Chapter 18: So close to me **

**_The chains are growing and consuming, but will only succeed if there is another link in which to bind them_**

**HERMIONE POV:**

"Hermione what on earth happened to you?" I felt something grab my hand gently. The voice gasped as it brushed my palm.

"Hermione please wake up. It's Harry. Blaise and Ginny and, and even Ron is here." I was on the edge of consciousness just tapping the edge of it when I heard sobbing, soft crying.

"Look at her hand. Who could have done this to her? Who?"

"I don't know Gin. But she's alright now isn't she Madam Pomfrey." There was a pause.

"You children have to leave now, visiting hours are over." I heard chairs and clothing shuffle along and the quiet clap of shoes on the polished floor.

"Madam excuse but what happened to Draco?" This had my full attention, I tried to move my head or open my eyes. I could do neither.

"Mr. Malfoy? I believe Professor Dumbeldore is with him, now run along. Didn't you here me Mr. Weasely?" Something clammy and warm held my hand.

"Sorry Madam Pomfrey but could I have just one minute, please?"

"One more minute Mr. Weasely then you must go."

"Thank you." I still couldn't move anything; I was frozen to the bed. What must have been Ron's hand brushed my cheek and he made a strangled noise. "Remember all those good times we had Hermione? All those brilliant adventures, where you would always end up having to save both Harry's butts and mine. Yeah, I miss them. I don't know whether you can hear me 'Mione but if you can I'm sorry, sorry for everything. Sorry for being such a prat." He squeezed my hand; I wanted to give him some sort of sign, that I could hear him.

"Mr. Weasely."

"Bye Hermione." Something warm and damp touched my forehead. Then there was silence. It was dead. I just lay in the bed unable to move or see.

* * *

Time must have passed because more people moved in and out of the room some noisy some not. Some crying, others just moaning about feeling sick. As the time went on I could move my fingers a little, my head a turn of a fraction, even my eyes a little. My vision was blurred at first but then cleared after a while. By the time I could se and move a little more it was dark outside.

"Visiting hours are over-"

"Excuse us Madam Pomfrey but it is a matter of high importance." More clicking of shoes. I snapped my eyes closed.

"She is sleeping Mr. Zabini, and is it wise to bring, to bring _him_ in here?" There was a growl coming from opposite my bed. I moved my head to where the sound was coming from.

"He will not harm her, not now at least." The clicking of boots on the hard floor sounded Madam Pomfrey's departure.

"It's all my fault. I was weak." I knew that voice. I knew it!

"These events happen Draco and sometimes even the strongest fall prey of weakness. It is not your fault, you must not say such things."

"But look, just look! I did this to her!" His smooth voice broke at the end, I wanted so much to jump up and comfort him.

" No, not you. This was not you. The beast inside did this to her, not you. The boy I once knew turned into a man over night, you have come a long way Draco."

"It's apart of me, the beast, my other side. I did this." Smooth cold skin touched my hand brushed the sore spot making me flinched. I decided to be brave and opened my eyes slowly. His hand froze.

"Draco." His beautiful sculptured face was a mask of shock overflowing with emotion. My hand closed around his, it was like holding winter's snow in my grasp. It made my sore spot numb. "Dad?" I small smile touched my face. My father beamed down at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course. Draco and I had a chat with the Headmistress." My eyes flew to Draco's steel ones. He looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"How long have I been here?"

"A week."

"A week? But all the notes I've missed! The homework!" Draco snorted and shook his head looking at his shoes. In a huff he got up and stalked off to look out the window. My dad's eyes were focused on my hand, he looked tired and sad. I followed his gaze down to my hand. I gasped. There was a red shape, dragon shaped mark in the centre of my palm. It was the outline of my pendant, with the details from the dragons scales still imprinted on my skin.

"How do you feel?" I jumped at the sound of Draco's low voice. He continued to stare out of the window, hands pressing down on the sill.

"I'm fine, a little tired, but great."

"Don't lie to me Hermione." He turned then, looking much larger then I remember him. I shrunk further into the bed.

" I'm not lying." His steel eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Then how can you feel fine when I…I…" Eyes stayed on her form his raised hand slowly came down.

"Dad can you give us a moment please?" He nodded giving Draco one hard look before leaving. There was an awkward silence for several minutes.

"What did McGonagol say?"

"Hermione."

"What did she say Draco?" He shuffled around tapping on the nearest bed rest.

"I'm leaving. She's found me a place where I can live out my final human days without the fear of hurting anyone else. It's a top-secret project; only my parents and myself will know where it is. And once I'm, not me anymore, they'll send someone to…" My mouth opened in a silent gasp. My eyes widened considerably.

"No."

"It's not your decision to make."

"You can't. You just, can't!" He stared at me in the darkness just a few feet away from me.

"Just watch me."

"But what of the pendent? We can break the curse-"

"No!"

"W can find out how to use it and-"

"_NO!"_ We both stared at each other in silence.

"But why? Don't you want to live? What could be so horrible about living Draco, tell me!" By this time my cheeks were stained with salty tears. His soft hand touched my cheek; I held the ice there.

"More than anything. You have no idea how much I want to live…with you at my side once more." I tiny droplet of water fell from his pale cheek.

"Then why?" Then the emotion was gone again, just like it had been turned off. The static mask was back again.

"Because I won't." He kissed my lips softly, turned and began to walk off.

"Draco, Draco!" He never turned back.

"DRACO!" I cried. I was weak and lost.

I was alone once more.

**

* * *

**

"You wished to see me Professor?" I stepped into McGonagol's office quietly, being reminded of Dumbeldore each time I entered.

"Yes Miss Zabini, come, sit." I sat down in the chair and looked at her expectantly. "I trust you are feeling better." I nodded, looking at my palm, the dragon shaped scar on my left hand.

"Better but not…fully recovered." The older lady smiled at sat down at her desk.

" I believe that this belongs to you." She pushed a small silver object towards me: the pendent.

"Where did you find this?" I twirled the metal between my fingers feeling somewhat relieved once more.

"Mr. Malfoy brought it to me after he carried you to the hospital wing." My brows furrowed.

"I don't remember-"

"You were unconscious. Suffering form quite a few injuries if I recall." I lowered my eyes. "Hermione, sometimes wishes are meant to be disrespected."

"I beg your pardon?" I stared up as she smiled and got up to move to the chest of draws.

"Mr. Malfoy wished for you not to know of his…retreat but I cannot stand by and let him suffer. Can you?"

* * *

**Another chapter over, end is coming soon. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	19. Friend or Foe?

**Hey readers once again. I'm spoiling you all too much with these daily updates aren't I? Oh well, hope you enjoy this chapter; we see a real change in Hermione! Sadly there's only a few chapters left of this story. **

**Only a short one, sorry guys. **

**Draco: Why am I always the martyr? I'm not weak! I'm Malfoy! **

**Me: Whatever you say Malfoy. **

**Draco: Silly muggle! Wait till my father hears of this impudence. **

**Me: Oh! I'm shaking in my shoes! (Draco scowls) **

**Draco: I don't believe you have met my father have you Lycan? (Smirks) **

**Me: What's the smirk for ferret? **

**Draco: Nothing, just that…I hope you are prepared to take back what you said. (I raise an eyebrow) **

**Me: Right well, I'm afraid my pride doesn't permit that. (Draco moves closer I shrink in my chair) Um, see you soon readers, uh, I might need some help…anyone? **

**Song: Friend or foe by tatu**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Friend or Foe? **

**DRACO POV: **

**2 days before **

"So, you're leaving then?" I stuffed everything I had in my bag not caring to pack tidily. My and froze as my once best friend entered the dorm.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Oh really? What so you own the dorm too?" A feral growl erupted from my chest. I looked up at him through hooded eyes.

"Don't get me upset Blaise." His hard expression softened into shock.

"Merlin's beard Draco! What happened to you?"

"What do you think?"

"You look like you haven't slept in days." I slammed the bag shut using my wand to secure the rest of my belongings.

"I haven't." I saw pity written all over his tanned face as I struggled to walk around the large room.

"You do know the rumours don't yeah? People are talking, saying that you're going off to Askaban!" He chuckled sadly crossing his arms. I continued to move around the room muscles all tensed.

"What did you come for Blaise?" I squared my shoulders facing him from across the room feeling my blood, ice cold in my veins, pound around my body, in my head. The beats within whispered things. "Come to brag about how you're top now? Come to see the beast like some animal in a muggle zoo? Or gloat about how you saved your sister from a terrible fate?" The nervous Italian raised his hands.

"Easy man."

"Don't tell me to BE CALM! I AM CALM!" His frightened eyes told me otherwise. My tried to relax but every muscle in my body was on fight mode. My brain wanted me to rip out his throat where he stood.

"Draco, I came here to see my best friend. Even after everything we said you'll always be that no matter what."

" Huh?"

"Listen I'm sorry ok? I just lost it after you mention about my sister." Blaise ran a large hand through his black hair. Everything closed in. The sorrow melted the ice in my heart for a brief second.

" Hermione." I leant against the bed lowering my head. Blaise put a comforting hand on my back.

"It doesn't have to be this way man." I turned around to him and did something very out of character. I grabbed onto him as if he were my lifeline. Blaise stumbled back by the force.

" I don't want to die Blaise! I don't want to go!"

"Hey, hey Drake. Come on."

" I love her. I LOVE HER!" My outburst had turned quickly into tearless sobs. My fried just held me there when I needed him the most. " I'm sorry Blaise, I'm losing myself fast. I don't want to leave everything like this!"

"Its alright Drake. I'm here for ya. Slytherins stick together till the end." I eventually let go of his shoulder and looked at the floor.

"Thanks man. You will…take care of her…won't you?" His smile seemed to brighten the room.

"You think I would mistreat my own sister?" I couldn't force a smile, not with the ice consuming my world.

* * *

**HERMIONE POV:**

**_Present_**

The spring breeze picked up quickly. The daisies in which I had plucked flew out from my grasp and were carried dancing in the wind.

Just one more day Hermione.

Just one more….

Draco had been sent to the 'place' of retreat leaving all of us behind. I remembered when his parents came to Hogwarts screaming and crying, begging him to rethink his options. He refused all of Narcissa's pleas and fought his father's rage with an equally matching force. Harry had let me borrow the invisibility cloak…

_"Draco you can't possibly be serious!" _

_"Think you your future, you are a Malfoy boy!" _

_"I am thinking of my future father! Why can't you see-"_

_"You're throwing it all away just because of some silly love struck girl!" _

_"Don't talk about her like that-"_

_"Son stop acting so childish and-"_

"I'M NOT ACTING CHILDISH! I HAVE A RIGHT TO DECIDE, IT'S MY LIFE NOT YOURS FATHER!" Lucius Malfoy stared down at his own child with shock.

_"You are correct Draco. However I will not see my only son destroy himself because of this." Draco threw into a fit of rage slamming his fists down on the table so hard it crack in two. His breath came out in short gasps and eyes held the icy fire that warmed. I stared in horror from my hiding place under the cloak. _

_"Get out." _

_"Draco-" _

_"GET OUT NOW! I'm sorry mother, father." _

Picking myself up off the grass I walked at a fast pace to where Blaise was standing looking out at the lake.

"Blaise, Blaise!" He turned and smiled at me but his smile held false happiness.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Any news?"

"McGonagol had arranged for us to go tomorrow morning."

"Had?" His eyes held something bad. I gulped.

"Yeah, there was a problem. Seems that Lucius went to the minister. Fudge has forbidden anyone form getting to or from the place." He chuckled at the end. "The first time the man tries to do some good he still messes it up." My mouth was open it fear.

"You mean?"

"I'm sorry 'Mione." I shook my head.

"No, no this is not real!" I grabbed his arm.

"There's nothing-"

"Don't you dare say that! He's your best friend Blaise and I…" My brother gripped me in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, he's gone." I pushed hard against his chest.

"But you're a Slytherin! Don't they always have a way around these rules?" I was nearly screaming by now yet he remanded perfectly calm.

"Not this time sis." Giving him my most foul look I stormed off. If there was one person whom knew how to get out of this place it was Harry Potter and Ron Weasely.

_Heaven forbid!_

* * *

**There's another one for you all. Hope you liked it.**


	20. Paint it Black

**Hey everyone, how's it going? Read anything good that I ort to read? Please someone talk to me! There's only so much I can take from my 'muse'.**

**HELP!**

**Draco: After everything I've done for you. **

**Me: We can't all be stupid pureblood pigs can we? (Draco gapes) **

**Draco: I apologise on behalf of your author but she seems to be having a mood- **

**Me: Shut up MALFOY! DON'T MAKE ME GET HARRY! **

**Draco: Yeah so, hello to all my crazy, adoring fans out there. Aren't I just gorgeous? **

**Me: Oh please, go and torture a house elf or something. **

**Draco: Or, I could stay here with my good friend Lycan and boast to my hearts contentment… (I glare) Right, right. _Merlin!_ **

**Songs: MCR Demolition Lovers :D **

**Paint it Black by The Rolling Stones (personally I prefer Vanessa's cover version)**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Paint it Black **

**DRACO POV: **

I'm not a martyr.

I'm really not.

But if it means staying in captivity like some creature to protect my friends and…well, I'll do it.

It was cold, icicles trickled down from the ceiling like fangs, but it didn't bother me after all…I wasn't human anymore.

**_I see a red door_**

**_And I want it painted black. _**

**_No colours anymore _**

**_I want them to turn black. _**

**_I see the girls walk buy _**

**_Dressed in their summer clothes _**

**_I have to turn my head _**

**_Until my darkness goes _**

I was pathetic. Curled up in a ball in the corner of a frozen room overlooking the raging sea hands hiding my face from the world. Waiting for the beast to take over was hard enough, but thinking of my friends, my family made it all the worse.

I felt it. Now and then it would come up to the surface and crawl at me, just testing. It called to me, begged and persuaded like the caressing hand of a dementor. My finger nails dug into my scalp as the creature nudged at my arms, my legs and my chest.

I sobbed, how weak? I was completely alone since Hagrid had brought me here. The great oaf had left me here with just with a month's supply of food and water and some clean clothes. My parents had refused to come…to say goodbye. I had never been so lonely.

**_I see a line of cars _**

**_And they are painted black _**

**_With flowers and my love _**

**_Never to come back _**

**_I see people turn their heads _**

_**And quickly look away**_

**_Like a new born baby_**

**_It just happens everyday_**

* * *

**HERMIONE POV:**

"Harry you've got to help me, please, everyone, anyone." I stood in the common room surrounded by an assembly of my friends. All wore similar expressions to myself. Harry looked around at the faces with authority of the 'boy who lived'.

"I'm not sure if there's anything I can do."

"Of course there is! Draco needs our help!" There was a chorus of mumbles. " He's all of your friends…well almost everyone's."

"Was Hermione. He's not the same."

"Blaise's right. What's he done for us?" Everyone turned to stare in surprise at the red headed Weasely slinking in the shadows. Ron looked more then please at Draco's departure.

"Draco left to protect us,"

"So we should respect his wishes." I glared at my brother, whom never looked more purposeful.

"So we should at least try to help him. I know how to-"

"No!" I looked at Blaise. He stepped forward and looked at the pendent raised in my left hand.

"Blaise-"

"I won't let you do this to yourself. It took me long enough to find my baby sister, don't let me lose her again."

"Hermione, maybe we should just…leave him. It would hurt him and you less."

"And just leave him there to die Ginny Weasely? What happened to Gryffindor courage, honour? What happened to the brave people I used to know back in 5th year?" Ginny lowered her eyes. I sighed feeling for the first time the black waters sink my hopes.

_I look inside myself_

**_I see my heart is black _**

**_I see my red door _**

**_And it's heading into black_**

**_Maybe then I'll fade away_**

**_And not have to face the facts _**

**_It's not easy facing off _**

_**When your whole world is black**…_

"We'll take a vote." Harry raised his voice filling the silence. He stood in the centre of our group looking at everyone in the eye. " Those whom wish to save Mal- uh Draco raise your hand." I scanned the room looking at the hands. Neville, Luna and Pansy raise their hands. I smiled at them.

"Thank you." Blaise glared daggers at his girlfriend, causing Pansy to cringe.

"Those whom wish not to interfere?" Blaise, of course, Ron, Ginny and Hannah. My hopes were submerged by those black waters and I felt my brain scream 'NO'.

"Hannah?"

"Sorry Hermione, but if it were me in his situation I would wish for my wishes to be regarded." I nodded and looked at the floor.

"The hands have it. Sorry Hermione." Harry put a hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off and turned towards the window watching the rain hit with force.

**_No more will my green sea _**

**_Turn a deeper blue _**

**_I could not foresee this thing _**

**_Happening to you _**

The room fell quiet with only the shuffling of shoes and clothing heard. I held the pendent in my palm tightly until I thought it might break. It was pulsing, glowing a hot bright blue. A tear left my eye.

"I'm sorry, I tried," I closed my hand over the other and clutched it to my chest ", I'm only one person." A warm hand touched my shoulder.

"Hermione?"

"Oh Ron." I grasped onto him like a limpet. He lost his balanced for a second but quickly regained as he enveloped me. " I'm so stupid, I can't do anything!"

"That's not true think of all the things we did. You're the brightest witch of your age." He smiled down at me but I couldn't smile back. I let go of him and sat down in the chair. Ron sighed and sat next to me staring at the wooden floor.

"You really love him, don't you?" I looked up into the face of my brother, Harry stood next to him. I nodded.

"I can't explain it. It's just there." His dark eyes bore into mine; there was something about Slytherins and that power. He shared a look with Harry and then to Ron. He kept his eyes focused on the floor, his hands cupping his mouth. They walked off leaving me sitting it the darker corner of the room to cry.

**DRACO POV:**

I was staring at the painting on the wall: a lagoon covered in mist with two people sitting on the edge. They turned and waved at me, I gulped my dry throat. The girl laughed blowing as kiss to me. The two turned to each other and kissed. My blood boiled. In a sudden unthinking rage I picked up my wand.

"_INCENDIO_!" The picture burst into flames falling to the floor in a pile of ashes. I groaned and threw my wand at the wall watching it shattered into tiny pieces. Another urge sent shivers down my spine and for the first time in weeks I didn't care what happened next.

* * *

**Sorry for the timing but hope you liked it.**


	21. Beast Inside

**Hi peoples! Hope you all enjoyed this story 'cause there's only 2 – 3 chapters left! Sorry but that's true. I'm thinking of writing another Dramione story after this called The Fantasy. Anyway, more about that later so enjoy! **

**Draco: Whatever… **

**Me: What was that ferret?**

**Draco: Nothing Mudblood. (Gapes) **

**Me: What did you just say? (Glares and stands up) **

**Draco: I said. Nothing. Mudblood. Worthless, impure excuse for a human being. (I still gape) **

**Me: Draco what's that in your hand? **

**Draco: Why do you care filth? **

**Me: Just answer the question please. **

**Draco: It's a can of beer stupid! Are you blind as well as an idiot? **

**Me: How many did you drink? (He sways) **

**Draco: About 10… **

**Me: YOU'RE DRUNK IDIOT! (He smirks) **

**Draco: Probably…. **

**Song: Away from me by Evanescence **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Beast inside **

**_Fire will meet ice and day will meet night, as the Dragon will be slain inside, as the man breaks free…_**

**_The chains are growing and consuming, but will only succeed if there is another link in which to bind them_**

**HERMIONE POV: **

I was sitting on the astronomy tower floor staring out at the lake watching the stars litter the sky with tiny lights. The moon rose above the horizon shining silver light over the castle. My legs dangled over the edge of the tower. My tears had all been used up so now I was left to sulk in silence. His was pathetic; if he were here he would tell me to stop. To be a Gryffindor didn't mean that you had courage all the time.

The sound of shuffling feet on the stairs made my head turn. Luna Lovegood smiled dreamily back at me and waltzed up to sit next to me.

"Here you are Hermione. The others were getting worried." I sighed.

"Hey Luna."

"You ort to be careful coming up here alone. The Nargles can be very mischievous." I raised an eyebrow at her. Typical Luna.

"Thanks Luna, um, I'll be careful." The blonde girl smiled at me kicking her legs freely in the air.

"I know why you feel betrayed Hermione. They're your friends and are supposed to stand up for your beliefs." I was only half listening and nodded.

"Uh huh."

"Neville's been ever so nice to me lately. Do you think he likes me?"

"Maybe." I rested my chin on my hand. A warm hand touched my shoulder, I turned to look at Luna with sorrow.

"It'll be alright. Everything will turn out accordingly in the end."

"Not this time Luna, not this time. Another person is left to die. Another lie told. Another unjust action in this cruel world." We sat in silence watching the fireflies skitter around in the air creating beautiful patterns.

"Hermione?" Ii jumped slightly and turned on surprise to see many determined faces. Luna jumped up too and smiled at them.

"You took your time getting here, did the wrackspurts cause any problems Harry?" Harry stared down at Luna with a confused expression.

"Uh, no, no were ok?" Blaise stepped forward from the crowd and towards me.

"Come on sis. Enough is enough."

"What?" He gave me his hand and stared with hard eyes.

"Time to go." I stood up more confused than ever.

"What are you saying? I'm confused…" A cool smirk lit up his face.

"The brightest witch of her age confused, well I never!" I stared around at the smiling faces both determined and beaming.

"Will someone please tell me what's happening?" Harry laughed patting Blaise on the shoulder.

"We're leaving Hermione. To find Draco." My mouth fell open. I jumped at my brother and best friend.

"THANK YOU!" Everyone laughed.

"Quick, we need to leave the castle quietly and efficiently. Harry, Ron, come with me." Pansy pulled on his arm.

"I'm coming."

"No you're not, stay here." We left the tower leaving a frightened Pansy, Hannah, Neville, Luna and Ginny behind. Ron stubbornly leant against the wall sulking.

"Ron look sharp man!" Harry pulled on his friend's arm. He stayed put.

"What has he ever done for me Harry? He ruined my life!" Harry glanced towards me and back at the red head.

"Ron please, she would do the same for you. Friends stick together." Ron muttered something and slunk into rank. I smiled at him whispering a thank you.

We ran swiftly down the corridors of sleeping students and portraits with just our wands for sight. Blaise led the way with Harry close leaving Rona and myself to follow. We swerved around corners and slid down the stairs keeping close to the shadows.

"Damn, Filch!" Harry whispered causing us to halt on the Fourth floor corridor. Sure enough there was a dark figure with a cat perched on his shoulder waddling down the corridor near the Hospital wing. I grabbed Ron's t-shirt puling him into the shadows.

"Who's there?" Came the cackling voice of Filch from the corridor.

" Quick, the staircase!" Managing to slip past the guarding Filch and his red-eyed cat we ran down the clock tower staircase desperate to reach the grounds.

"Harry which way?" Harry led racing down the path towards Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden forest. There were so many memories here, good and bad. We fled into the darkness of the forest, the protection of the trees from the spying eyes.

"Where – are – we - going?" I was quickly running out of breath. Yet we kept running deeper.

"There!" Harry sped forward and stopped in front of a large black creature. A thestral! A small smile lit up my features. Of course!

"Harry you're brilliant! Just like fifth year." Harry was soon on it's back offering me a hand, which I took. Blaise was on another with Ron. Soon we were in the air. Cool breeze gave me hope and the full moon shone to light our way.

"Stop squirming Weasely!"

"Don't order me around Zabini!"

"Shut up Weasel!"

"Pureblood prat!"

"Stop touching my leg!"

"I'm not! You're touching my hand!"

"Am not! Get off my side of the thestral!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Harry bellowed silencing the two of them.

"He started it!"

"No you started it you stupid green troll!"

"Enough! Where to Hermione?" I took in a deep breath.

"McGonagol said it was called Justice House, in Scotland."

* * *

We arrived at Justice House some time later. It was in the middle of a dense forest surrounded by tall consuming trees and plants far from any muggle or wizard residence. The house itself was falling apart. Windows were broken and the door covered in scratches the paint peeling off. _So this was to be where Draco spent his final days? _

"Come on." Harry went first followed by Blaise and myself. Ron hung back wary of the situation. My brother tried the door.

"It's charmed shut." Whipping out his wand he pointed it at the doorframe. " Alohomora!" Nothing.

"Loosing your touch Zabini?"

"Shut it."

"Bombarda!" We watched as a flash of light came out of Ron's wand hitting the door with an immense force causing it to collapse. All of us stared at him in shock.

"What?" Harry smiled shaking his head.

"Well done Ron, now come on, quick!" It was dark inside, and cold ever so cold. You could see your breath.

"Stay close sis." I rolled my eyes. The house was a wreck! Broken furniture and glass covered the floor like a blanket. The moon shone silver beams into the room lighting up some places.

"Draco!" A hand was slammed over my mouth.

"Shush!" We stood still and listened as creakings sounded from upstairs. There was a faint grumbling. Blaise released my mouth and looked to Harry. "Have you got the pendant Hermione?" I nodded retrieving the shining metal from my pocket. He nodded and took it from me.

"Hey!"

"I'm not letting you do this sis. I'll do it." I stared at him in shock. "Don't look at me like that, trust me for once, I know what I'm doing." More creakings and bumps. I froze looking at the others. Fear grips even the strongest of people, and when it does it chokes them. It smothered me like a terrible surge of water. I began to shake.

_Silence._

That awful waiting game for something to happen.

We moved up the stairs wands at the ready for something, anything. The stairs split into two directions, myself and Blaise went left whilst Ron and Harry right. Blaise gently pushed open a door leading into a bedroom, only the room was a mess: the double bed torn to shreds and ash covered the wooden floor on one side, thick icicles hung down from the ceiling. I moved over to the window where I found the littered fragments of a wand. I bent down to touch them…

"Hermione look out!" I turned sharply to stare into raging silver eyes of ice. I gasped stumbling backwards into the window frame. I raised my wand.

_A lot of use it would do. _

The dragon perched on all fours snarled at me wings flared up touching the ceiling. "POTTER, GET IN HERE! INCENDIO!" The flames touched the dragon's back causing it to turn in curiosity. It was unharmed. The beast swung a razor bladed tail at my brother. I had to do something!

"Aguamenti!" Water splashed its side and it roared. I ran to the other side dodging bursts of ice-cold flames that headed my way. Harry and Ron appeared at the door simultaneously ducking to avoid the flames too. It was amazing how the dragon could fit in such an enclosed space and still move easily.

"Potter, Weasely, distract it for a second!" Blaise raced towards the roaring monster, I screamed.

"NO!" Alerted by my scream the beast turned and hit me with its paw. I was thrown onto the pieces of broken bed I heard the calls of my friends but the pain from my back caused me more worries.

"Hermione!"

I groaned looking up as the dragon gazed down at with my single-minded intent. With one flick of its tail both boys were flung back into the corridor. My breathing increased, as it's head lowered.

"Please, Draco stop." It continued to move closer. It opened its mouth to expose precious fangs. "I love you." Something changed in the frozen eyes then. They grew softer, more human like than before, there were lights in them. The cavern of a mouth closed and for a second it just stared at me.

"_Hermione?"_ I smiled. Suddenly there was a roar of pain. The dragon let out a fearsome howl and turned its head to look at the boy perched on it's back holding a piece of metal. Blaise's face was contorted in pain whilst the dragon bucked and clawed at the floor.

"Here's for you Drake." I had to cover my eyes as a light warm light filled the room.

* * *

**Sorry but thats it. Please don't kill me.**


	22. Epilogue

**Well here we are to witness another ending of a story.**

**Draco: Yeah, so sad. Why did you have to do that? **

**Me: What?**

**Draco: What will happen to my best friend?**

** Me: Read it and find out, moron.**

**Draco: I'm not a moron!**

**Me: Uh huh. Well you joining me for the next Dramione story? (He smirks)**

**Draco: Of course, where else would I go?**

**Me: Aw, I love you Draco! (Hug him)**

**Draco: Um, that's lovely…can you get of me now you're crushing my shirt.**

**Me: Stupid purebloods!**

**Hermione: Excuse, I know I'm not a pureblood but please?**

**Me: Sorry 'Mione! Love you too! (Hugs her)**

**Thanks to everyone who's supported me into continuing this story and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Love you all and hope I will see some of you again to follow our two favourite characters!**

**Lycan lover**

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Hermione sat in the waiting room of St. Mungos hospital not so patiently waiting for the nurse to return. A worried looking Harry sat next to her on the plastic chairs ringing his hands and cleaning his glasses every now and then. Their heads turned towards the door each time they opened willing it to be someone to tell them how their friends were.

Ron had broken his arm and two ribs during their battle at Justice house, but he was the one least injured. Both Harry and Hermione had gotten out unharmed yet in a way they were worse. Hermione stood there in the cold room and watch her brother and dearest friend collapse on the hard floor. Blaise fell from the dragon's back and landed on the floor with a thump. Soon after the great winged beast morphed into the human form of Draco Malfoy, completely naked on the floor next to his best friend. Both lost consciousness.

"It'll be ok Harry, they'll be fine." Harry nodded solemnly looking down at his hands.

"Listen Hermione…if one of them…of one doesn't…I'm here for you understand? Both me and Ron, we're always here for you." Hermione started into his green eyes and nodded, a quiet sob escaping her lips. She gripped onto her best friend and let it all out.

"They'll be fine, they'll both be fine." She kept chanting taking quick short breaths. The double doors flung open making both of them jump. A short lady with frizzy grey hair smiled at them.

"This way please."

They quietly entered a small white room blocked off from the rest of the patients holding their breath. Hermione gripped Harry's cold hand in her own tightly. There, lying in three separate beds were their friends. Ron was closest grinning up at them both; his arm was magically levitated in the air, his red hair a messy mop on his head. Harry rushed to him smiling in greeting. Hermione smiled down at him and was relived he was ok. She quickly scanned the other beds: her brother lay asleep in the next bed; he was covered in red scorch marks and had a black eye. Then her eyes fell on the last person: a tired looking Draco stared back at her in silence. His lips were no more than a thin pale line; there were deep purple rings around his eyes. She smiled at him and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hello."

"Hi." Was his gruff response. Hermione took his large hand in hers and for the first time in months it felt warm.

"How are you feeling?"

"Awful! The food here is horrid!" She chuckled.

"Well, at least your feeling yourself again." He smirked. She gave him a quick 'once over' and was satisfied. Draco's silver gaze fell on her brother lying next to him.

"It's my fault. He's like this because of me."

"Draco-"

"You shouldn't have gone. You should've left me." Hermione rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"You silly, unselfish martyr. When are you going to get it into your head? Nothing is your fault, well apart from leaving the castle…and locking yourself away…and leaving-"

"Ok I think I get it."

"Hermione?" Her head whipped around to see Blaise open his sleepy eyes. She turned to fully face her brother and grinned at him.

"Hey Blaise, I'm here. How you doing?" He tried to laugh but that was a mistake.

"Like hell set on fire but great thanks." His looked over her shoulder to Draco. " hey, Drake man, you're not scaly anymore!" Draco glared at him.

"Not funny."

* * *

Two figures walked hand in hand in the dazzling sun on the Zabini grounds. His silver hair reflected the warm light around whilst her eyes sparkled like diamonds. It was the warmest either of them had felt in months, and so free.

"You know I love you." Hermione grinned up at him.

"You better after all the trouble I went through!" They both laughed.

"So…what now?" A wicked grin spread on Draco's face.

"I can think of a few things." She rolled her brown eyes and gasped as he picked her up twirling her around in his arms. Smiles of joy filled their faces and love burned their eyes. Their matching white dragon shaped scars twinkled, tiny fragments of sparkling stars glinted in the sunlight.

In the distance a redheaded boy leant against the wall watching them. He sighed and turned away with sorrowful eyes. He waved as Blaise and Harry trotted up to him with bright smiles. It was not returned.

* * *

**Well, there it is, no more. Hope you enjoyed it**

**Lycan lover xx**


End file.
